Get Even Or Die Trying
by reader71
Summary: Bella broke up with Edward once he refused to change her. He thought he was keeping her safe. But now Bella has a new best friend, a new wardrobe, and a new boyfriend. Can he save their relationship before theres nothing left to save? Last Chapter Up!
1. Prlogue:clip of the future

**Disclaimer: (just so you know I stole this but I couldn't help it. It has a nice ring to it)**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Twilight**

**So you can't sue**

**A/N: So I am working on two other stories at the moment so don't be mad if there isn't an update for a few days. I will not abandon this fic. DO NOT WORRY. **

**Prologue**

**This is only a clip. We will be going back in time and all will be explained.**

**BPOV**

I stepped out of my truck on the very first day of senior year in Forks High School. All the talking stopped. And when I turned around everyone was staring at me. Especially the Cullen's.

Especially Edward.

Oh god now he was going think I was trying to impress him after our break up last month. And that was the last thing I had been trying to do.

Or at least I didn't think I was trying to impress him. If you promise not tell anyone I'll tell you a secret. I think I still love him, but I push it away every time it resurfaces. And let me tell I push it away like twice daily.

It was mostly for Henry. My new mortal semi boyfriend. And also soon to be new kid at Forks High School.

God I didn't know what everyone is obsessing about. All I was wearing was red super high heeled shoes, a simple red spaghetti strapdress that stopped right above my knees and had a rounded neck line, and a white women's dress shirt to make it look like the dress is actually a shirt and a skirt. And I had put some makeup.

God! This school is made up of freaks.

I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Rubbing my lips together. I could almost feel the bright red lipstick on them. It felt so unnatural. I started to walk towards the senior wing of the school. But then I dropped the black sun glasses I had desperately been trying to put on.

I bent over to pick them up and A BUNCH OF GUYS APPLAUDED! I turned as red as my dress. I knew that Edward must be fighting to keep under control. I hastily picked up my sunglasses put them on and stood to walk as fast as I could to the school.

Then I noticed that Alice was standing right in front of me. I must have jumped a foot and stood there clutching my heart, "Alice," I gasped, "Never ever scare me like that again!" I nearly screamed.

Then I noticed that Alice's eyes were coal black. Uh-oh. She did not come over to compliment me on my outfit she looked right up to me. Which was a challenge considering Alice is about 4"9' and these heels brought me up to nearly over 5"8'.

She hissed at me, "Bella I think what your doing is just plain mean. I mean you broke up with him and now your just rubbing salt into the wound."

I scoffed, "Alice what the hell are you talking about?"

"Get any new clothes lately?" she asked staring at what she must have noticed. The red straps of my push up bra.

This time I through up my head and laughed, "You guys really think extremely high of yourself," Alice looked confused so did the rest of the school who was listening intently to our conversation I moved my hand to my clothes, "This has nothing to do with Edward."

Alice looked as if she was going to fight me on my answer but then a screeching Jeep pulled up. Just a few spaces away from my truck.

A car I recognized.

I gave Alice a big smile, "My clothes have nothing to do with Edward and everything to do with Henry Pride. The new kid."

With that I took of my sun glasses. Putting one of those things that holds them to your ear in my moth seductively and walked over to the car. CeCe Pride my new best friend was stepping out of the passenger. Looking even better then Rosalie. Even though I knew she was having a bad hair day.

"Hey Ce," I said giving a little wave. She gave me a look like _oh god you are going to stick your tongue down my brothers throat in a public place are you? Oh god you are._

I walked over to the drivers side. Waiting for Henry to get out of his seat. His eyes nearly bugged out when he saw me. And what I was wearing.

I gave a huge grin, "Hey stranger," I said in a whisper. He grabbed my hand and we walked to my truck. Where I had left my back pack. The whole school was staring at us with wide eyes, including the Cullen's.

Including Edward

CeCe gave a nervous glance and then whispered, "Is this how they always act around new students?"

I gave a laugh and then whispered to both of them, "No it's mostly because they all expected me to be here with Edward. But now I'm with the new kid. I guess it's their right to start gossiping." I snuggled closer under Henry's arm. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was doing something wrong.

Henry turned to me an evil grin on his face, "Well let's at least give them something to talk about." Then he leaned down and gave me one of the greatest kisses of my life. Excluding the ones I had, had with Edward. Henry was a great kisser but nothing would come close to Edward.

CeCe groaned and stomped off to the front office. As I wrapped my arms around Henry's neck. Deepening the kiss.

I think the whole parking lot gasped and then I heard everyone start talking at once. But then I heard the reaction I was waiting for. A horrendous growl ripped through the parking lot.

Edward.

**All this will be explained in the next chapter. I hope you guys like this story. No Bella has not turned into a heartless bitch. And don't worry. I think that somewhere in the game the TRUE lovers might be reunited.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	2. Hell Hath No Fury

**Disclaimer: I would love to say I owned Twilight. I would love to say I owned the moon. I would love to say my name is Rose or something other then a name as horrific as Carlyn (carlin). But unfortunately I** **don't own the moon. My name is Carlyn. And I most certainly DO Not own Twilight.**

**Okay so I decided to be nice and write another chapter before I pass out in my chair. Or drink so much coffee that my leg starts twitching. Either way here is the next chapter of get even or die trying.**

**Chapter 1**

Hell Hath No Fury

**Sorry to all the readers that want to know what happens after Edward growls. You are just going to have to deal. **

**BPOV**

**One Month Before**

My eighteenth was fast approaching. I had finally made a decision. A decision that would change my life forever. I had made the decision to give him up if he didn't decide to make the decision that would make me his forever.

I had decided.

He was picking me up in ten minutes. I had to compose myself. Because at the moment tears were flying down my cheeks. Part of me already knew the answer. I knew he would give me up. And I knew that it was going to hurt like hell.

The car pulled up just as the last tear fell from my cheek. He stepped out of the car and came up to the door. Obviously wondering why I hadn't run out from the house.

As the door bell rand I checked my face in the mirror. The red splotches that always came to me when I started bawling had decapitated. I walked over calm.

Still dreading what I was about to do.

And there he stood looking like a male model for The Gap. I took a deep breath and then said harder then I had intended, "We need to talk." I walked into the hallway of my house and pulled myself up onto the kitchen table. Sitting cross legged in the center.

Edward knew he was in trouble. He looked like a pig going to the slaughter, "What exactly do we need to talk about darling?"

Oh no! He called me darling. And his eyes. They were smoldering more then they ever had.

Damn him!

I took another deep breath and just blurted it out, "Edward we really need to talk about you changing me."

That sent the shocked look. And now his eyes turned coal black. Okay it was easier to talk to him when he was angry rather then totally in love with me.

He let out a strangled sigh and seemed to be frozen in the kitchen doorway. As if, if he moved everything would shatter, "Bella we've already talked about this. There is no way in hell that I could or would ever do that to you."

That made me mad. So there was one question I had to ask before I let this conversation go any further, "So let's say if I got hit by a car. And was about to die. You wouldn't change me?"

That hit him off guard he let out a sigh and rubbed his temples, "Isabella that is a different situation. That would never happen because I will always be there to protect you."

And now I was furious.

Was he going to protect me when I was eighty years old with liver spots and bad kidneys? Well if he thought that's what he was going to do then he was SO wrong. I let out a deep breath as if letting all of my feelings for him tumble into the wind, "What if I said I didn't want your protection anymore?"

Now he was staring at me open mouthed. His eyes huge. "You can't mean that." was all he whispered.

I jumped off the table, "Edward you of all people should know that I don't say things I don't mean. If you thought that you were still going to be my boyfriend all through collegen and into my thirties your deluded. I can't make you suffer and I can't let myself be embarrassed that I'm aging. If you won't make me yours for all eternity then I have to find someone who can be with me for my eternity. And my eternity ends. I'm really sorry Edward. But I can't have you in my life right now. I need to grow up. Something I really can't do with a boyfriend who will always be seventeen."

He looked so sad. And I felt horrible. But I had said what I needed to say. Then he spoke, "Bella we should at least talk about this. Please let's talk about this." He put out his hand.

I took a few steps back. Only stopping when I had once again reached table. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I hadn't cried yet, but there was always a chance, "Edward I am so sick of talking. All I hear is no and we are not going to discuss this. I may only be seventeen but I am not a child. Edward what I really need you to do now is leave. Just. Please. Leave." And now a few tears had fallen from my eyes.

As I looked up I only got one last glance of him. Before he disappeared. I locked the doors and windows. I didn't want him to get in. It was only one o'clock and even though it was summer Charlie was working. As I got to my room I pulled down the blinds. Then I laid on my bed and sobbed my heart out.

Did he not really love me?

Was I not enough?

Did he only love me because I was human?

A million more thoughts ran through my brain. I cried and cried and kept on crying until there were no more tears. I looked at the clock. Two thirty.

Then I had a thought, a good one too. Instead of going to senior year all mopey and sad and taking him back as soon as he asks. If he evendoes. Why not show him that I wasn't missing him. Even though I was. It's not like he had to know it.

I got dressed.

Actually wearing one of the outfits that Alice had picked out for me. Some dark blue jeans that made me look curvy. Even though I wasn't. And a dark blue corset like top that didn't quite meet the pants bottom. The sleeves were dark blue also. They were made out of tool or some other see through materialthey wereloosebutlooked as if the smallest pressure could rip them. I would have to be careful. I pulled on some strappy blue sandals. Also Alice's purchase. And did my makeup. Dark eyeshadow, lots of mascara and eyeliner. Making my brown eyes shine and my eyelids look smokey. I put on some dark red lip stick and grabbed my purse. Also shoving the three hundred dollars I had pulled out of my savings.

I had to admit I looked utterly fantastic. I looked better then I ever had. But then I decided to do something else. I grabbed a cardboard box that Charlie had saved during my move to Forks.

I put all the stuff Edward had left at my house. A jacket. CD's. And some other things. I knew for a fact that the other Cullen's were hunting. Edward had wanted to stay with me so he didn't go. I was packing up his stuff so I wouldn't have it to dwell on. And when I got to the house I wouldn't have the firing squad on me.

I lugged the box out of the door still holding my purse. I managed to shove it in the passenger seat.

And then I drove to the Cullen's house.

As I pulled up I knew that he was home. Damn. I had just wanted to drop his stuff of and leave. I didn't want him confronting me. Especially when I looked like this. I did not want him to ask any questions.

I somehow managed to get the bow to the front door. I kicked it most of the way. God I didn't realize how much crap he left at my house!

When I got to the front door I didn't even have to ring the door bell. Before I could even reach the door flew open and I was engulfed in someone's arms, "Oh Bella I knew you would reconsider. We are meant for each other and we both know it."

It was Edward.

This was lovely. Not only does he think I'm a child. He also thinks I'm flighty. That I make decisions that don't mean anything.

I looked right into his eyes and said in a voice laced with venom, "Edward. Put. Me. Dow. Right. Now." He slowly set me to the ground.

"Edward," I said rubbing my temples, "I did not come down here to get back together. It is you who is keeping us apart and you who has to fix it. I came down here to give you your stuff. Now I have to go."

I jingled my car keys and walked down the porch steps. I made it half way to the car. Then I felt an icy hand on my shoulder spinning me around, "And where do you think your going looking like that." he said in a most deadly voice. Giving me a once over that brought heat to my face.

That made me furious. He had no say in how I dressed or acted so I let him have it, "Edward it's none of your business where I go or what I do. We are broken up. If I want to go out pole dancing at a strip club then you can't tell me I can't." By now I was flailing my arms and looking like a spaz. But at the moment I didn't care. He was such a jerk! How had I not seen it before?

"There are no strip clubs in Forks," he said matter-of-factly.

I spun on my heel and walked to my car all the time with him yelling, "No Bella wait can we please talk about this? Please?"

As I gunned the engine I whispered in a small voice, though I know he heard, "Goodbye forever Edward." He looked so sad as I saw him in the rearview mirror. I pinched the bridge of my nose. You can't cry with this much mascara on.

I pulled up in the closest thing Port Angeles had to a mall. And I went to Marshall Fields. Hoping I could find something there. I walked into the section that I knew or hoped I knew would have my size.

There was a girl that was looking right next to me. She was absolutely beautiful. She hadwavy, dirty blondehair that went downto right under her small, daintyshoulders. Ice blue eyes. And full red lips much like my own. She had jeans that were ripped everywhere. Even places they were made to cover up. A bright red tank top and a motorcycle jacket. She was gorgeous.

As I looked away from her I felt a wave of sadness rolled over me. I pinched the bridge of my nose for like the tenth time that day. And waited for the tears to pass.

As I was doing this the girl spoke, "Let me guess. Your boyfriend broke up with you and you want to look extremely hot the next time you see him. Show him what he's missing. Am I right?"

I stared at her in shock but then radiated a warm smile, "Actually I broke up with him. But for the most part. Yeah your right."

She looked me up and down, "Well he if he saw you looking like that then your more then halfway there. All we have to do is get you some killer outfits for the new school year and you should be set."

"What's your name anyway?" she added.

"Bella," I said holding out my hand, "Bella Swan. And you?"

"CeCe," shaking my hand right back, "CeCe Pride. Bad is my specialty."

**I totally love CeCe. She gets even better in the next couple of chapters. Which will still dwell on the past. I will also having you love Henry by the time this is over. You'll want both to win.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**AND REVIEW SOME MORE,**

**Carly ; )**


	3. Like A woman Scorned

**Disclaimer: I love this story. I think it's nicely written. And from the reviews I think a lot of people like it. But alas. . . I like using the word alas. It just sounds so old English. Like in the days where shop was spelled Shoppe. But anyway. But alas I do not own any Twilight characters. Except Danny, Belinda, (who are not in this story) CeCe, and Henry (who are in this story). **

**Hey people! I hoped you liked the last chapter. I had SO much fun writing it! I loved that Bella is so free at the moment. And I think in this chapter you will all get to meet Henry. And hear a little more from the Cullen camp. Although I think this whole story will be done in Bella's point of view.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2 **

Like a Woman Scorned

**Still in the past**

**BPOV**

**One month ago**

CeCe led me all over the mall. At almost every place we stopped we bought something. And these something's were going to show a lot of skin let me tell you.

CeCe was fun loving like Alice. Just a little taller and blonde like Rosalie. She always picked things that were on sale so that I wouldn't have to pay so much money. By the end of our shopping trip I still had a hundred dollars and about ten bags of clothing and shoes.

I couldn't help but notice that, as we walked through store to store, many male eyes began to wander to my new on display female assets.

Which made me turn bright red.

We piled everything we had bought me at the front desk at the new place she had brought me. I hadn't even bothered to look at the store name. But just as we were done I looked up for moment and gasped.

_Victoria Secret_. Where the devil goes to buy lingerie.

CeCe basically had to drag me in. All the time I was basically yelling no and a long list of profanities. But eventually she shoved me into a dressing room and started throwing many types of skimpy underwear at me. And then she made come out and model them. Which let me tell you was not fun at all.

I had just walked in a lacy black bra and underwear set when someone burst into the dressing room.

"CeCe," this someone who happened to be a guy yelled, "I have been waiting in the parking lot for over an hour. Couldn't you at least pretend you had some human decency and at least call me on your cell phone. And now I am in Victoria Secret! Every woman in here is looking at me like I'm some huge pervert. And let me tell you I don't like girls thinking I'm a pervert. I mean I am your brother you could at least pretend to care-" just then CeCe's brother caught sight of me. His eyes glazed over and he got a big grin on his face.

Which sent me running back into the dressing room. Now sprouting another long line of profanities and turning a bright, bright red. I sware I was like neon red.

"Who was that?" I heard him ask as I was pulling on my jeans. Even though I'm pretty sure they thought I couldn't hear.

"That," CeCe said with a grim voice, "Is my new friend Bella Swan. Recently single. Though I'm sure now she'll never talk to me again thanks to my pervert of a brother. God Henry were here for one day and already you are starting to ruin my life."

By then I was dressed and was now gathering up all the stuff that CeCe had made me try on. Recently single. Oh god I was single. After Edward I was sure I would never be single again. Well this time I would make sure I made single a little more fun.

I burst out of the dressing room. Trying not to let my burning red cheeks show. But failing miserably. They were now standing right in front of each other. The family resemblance was shocking.

I now got a look at CeCe's brother, Henry. He was cute. Wavy blonde hair that was cut short right under his ears. Ice blue eyes as light as his sisters. Pale skin that unlike the Cullen's had a healthy glow to it. Tall. At least a couple inches taller then Edward. And very, very good looking. And he was human. Exactly what I was looking for. No more vampires. I needed someone who could actually be with me.

As I stepped out, once again his eyes glazed over. CeCe noticed as well because she elbowed him in the ribs.

I decided I would break the awkwardness, "Hi," I said holding out my hand to shake, "I'm Isabella Swan. And just so you know I don't usually walk around in underwear."

Henry smiled a heartbreaking smile and shook my hand, "I'm Henry Pride. And just so you know I don't usually hang out in Victoria Secret and would be perfectly happy if you continued to walk around in underwear."

CeCe smiled and said in an ashamed voice, "The man who is now giving a total and complete once over is my twin brother Henry. I told him to wait in the parking lot for me but being the impatient jerk he is he came looking for me in the one place I love to hang out in."

"I am not an impatient jerk," Henry said looking offended.

I gave a laugh, "I'm sure your not. But I'm going to go pay for this stuff," I said pointing at all the stuff that was in my hands.

As I walked out of the room I could already hear them starting to bicker back and forth. They acted just as I expected a brother and sister to act.

I paid for the clothes and then went back to the dressing room where they were still arguing. Okay it was time for Isabella to exit, "Okay well I'm going to go now. It was nice meeting you CeCe and Henry. Um, by the way. What high school are you two going to?"

"Forks High School," they said in unison. Well they were going to go to my high school. That was cool. I liked to two of them, they were nice. CeCe was fun and Henry was really cute.

I smiled, "That's me." And I turned to leave. But before I could get to the door CeCe called my name.

"I'm betting that you don't have enough room in your car to carry all your stuff," she said as I turned.

I looked at the pile of stuff that we had accumulated at the front desk, "You know your probably right." I said pointing my key at the stuff, "I drive a truck and I doubt I could fit even two of those bags in the passenger seat."

"Well then considering we live in the same neighborhood we could take half your bags and you could take the other," said Henry. We could both tell he was way to eager.

I gave a smile. How could I say no? There was no way I could carry all this stuff home in my truck. So I nodded and Henry's smile widened. Wow this getting guys to like you thing sure was easy after they saw you in your underwear.

Go figure.

"Okay well then I can take Bella's bags in the Jeep. And Bella you can take my brother. See that way if I run off with all the clothes that would never fit me you still have Henry considering you are about to sizes to small for me and are way short." my moth dropped open. Was she trying to set me up with her brother?

Apparently so.

Well that was nice. Considering I think I wanted to be set up with her brother. Or did I? because I kind of just broke up with my possibly better half a couple of hours ago. But then again I mean it's not like I have anything to lose. It's not like as soon as if I finish driving him to my house to drop off my stuff we have to elope or something. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong.

I'm just going for a ride.

Yeah I'm sure Edward would think about it that way. But who cares what Edward's thinks? I don't have to ask his permission for anything anymore. He's not my center of the universe anymore. He's just my ex boyfriend.

Oh god I have an ex boyfriend!

So that's what we did. Henry and I ended up in my truck together while CeCe followed us in the red Jeep that apparently the two shared.

There was barely a pause before the conversation started between me and Henry he was fun to talk to.

"Music. Name the first thing that comes to mind." (Bella)

"Likin Park." (Henry)

"No way. Oh my god I love them. But then again . . . So did Edward." (Bella)

"Whose Edward?" (Henry)

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "My ex boyfriend. The one I just recently broke up with. I think it was inevitable though. He was . . .quite different. Although something tells me he won't be taking our break up quite as well as I am. And another something tells me he would not like me sitting here next to a nice, good looking guy."

"You think I'm good looking?" Henry asked. Sarcastically batting his eyelashes at me. I through my head up and laughed.

Henry patted my dash board, "I wish I could have an old car like this. I like things with history. But Ce, she likes things shiny and new. And CeCe has a very persuasive edge."

I smiled at him, "Girls usually do."

We continued on like that for awhile. He persuaded me to talk more about Edward. And to talk about Edward's family. And I in turn persuaded him to talk more about his family, CeCe, and why they had moved here.

Turns out his father is a doctor. He moved there family over here because this was his home town and his father always fantasized about how he would help bring medicine to the town he had always loved.

No on told Henry's dad about Carlisle.

So now there was going to be one more doctor at Forks Hospital. And two more students in Forks High School.

Which, seeing as they were going to be Henry and CeCe, won't be so bad.

We were five minutes away from the Forks town border when my newly acquired cell phone started ringing.

I smiled at Henry and mouthed one minute and then picked up the phone.

Alice worried voice flooded the phone, "Alice," I tried, "Alice," I was almost yelling, "Alice what's wrong?"

Finally I was able to decipher what she was saying, "Edward told us what happened. That you broke up with him because he wouldn't change you. But that's not why I'm calling. See I had a vision. You were in a dressing room with this pretty blonde girl. And you had just stepped out in this cute lacy bra and panties type thing. By the way bravo on looking so hot. And then this guy suddenly burst into the dressing room. And that's when it all went dark. But Edward read my mind and he started to freak out."

So.

Not.

Good.

"Shit," I said before I could stop myself. Henry looked over at me with big eyes, "Alice please tell me you did let him leave the house. We both know how Edward is when he's angry."

Alice sounded guilty, "Well, um, see Emmet and Jasper tried to stop him but he got passed them. And he gave Jasper a black eye and then they all had a little trouble stopping me from ripping Edward to shreds."

"Oh you sweet little Alice. I highly doubt that you could do any one except a bear any harm." Then I remembered that Henry was sitting right next to me.

"Because you are such a fine and skilled hunter. You with a rifle is a death sentence to any animal in the forest." I added quickly in a faltering voice andfeeling like a total and completeidiot.

"Bella what are you talking about?" Alice sounded a little worried.

"Nothing Allie. I'll explain later. And I'll look out for Edward. But if he's at my house I can't guarantee you'll get him back in one piece. Gotta go. Bye honey." I hung up the phone.

We were no only a few blocks away from my house.

"So you ex boyfriend is at your house?" Henry asked looking puzzled.

"Yeah," I said nodding. Already my palms were getting sweaty, "Which is why I have to give you this," I handed him a scrap of paper with my phone number on it, "Tell your sister to call me if she wants to hang out. And you can call me too."

I smiled and he smiled back. There was a happy silence as I drove the rest of the way back to my house.

The happy mood died as I pulled into my driveway. There sitting on my porch was none other then my ex boyfriend. And let me tell you darkness makes him look even better.

"That's your ex boyfriend?" Henry asked looking at him with big eyes. Obviously not failing to see that Edward was gorgeous.

"Yep," I said jumping out of the car. But not before I heard Henry murmur, "And she wants to go out with me."

I ran up to the porch. I could tell Charlie had gone on one of his summer week long fishing trips. There was a note pinned to the door.

I gave Edward a silencing look. Before going over to CeCe's Jeep and helping her unload all my bags. We finally got them all out. Edward was still sitting on the steps, completely silent.

Before they left CeCe gave me a small hug and then quickly whispered in my ear, "You better have given my brother your phone number because he is totally into you."

I gave a nod and she shriek yes and pumped her fist in the air. I shooed her back into the car. Henry gave me an awkward smile and mouthed call you before pulling out of the driveway.

I gathered up my bags and walked up to the stoop. I walked passed Edward only whispering a sharp, "I'm not talking to you." Then I slammed the door shut.

But being my used to be boyfriend and a mind readingvampire, he knows where the spare key is. And as I was putting the last bag on the table he got in.

I turned around and yelled at him, "That is called breaking and entering."

Edward held up the key, "I used a key and I haven't broken anything. How is that breaking and entering?"

He had me there so I just put my hands on my hips and turned to face him, "What the hell do you want Edward?"

"I thought you were kidding about the whole stripping thing," he suddenly blurted. What the heck was that about? I had been kidding.

"I was kidding. What are you on drugs or something? Did you actually think I would take off my clothes in a public place well a bunch of pervert men put money in my G-string. Oh yeah that is so me," I said right back. And then turned to find the damn light switch.

He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, "Then I want to know what the hell Alice saw in her vision." His face was only inches from mine.

"It was nothing," I said lamely before looking away. The house was still pitch black and I managed to hit my foot on a chair leg while walking towards the light switch.

"It couldn't have been nothing considering the same boy was in your truck a few minutes ago and the same girl was following you." He was staring at me menacingly I noticed when I turned on the light.

I stared right back, "There my friends okay? CeCe and Henry Pride. Now if that's all you wanted to know then you can get out." I pointed to the door.

"That one. The boy. Had a lot more then friendship on his mind. I think you should stay away from him," was he trying to tell me that Henry liked me? Well duh! I kind of already knew that! And maybe I kind of like him too. Maybe just a little. Or maybe a little more then a little.

Unfortunately Edward seemed to notice. And he looked really, REALLY mad. So when he let out a disgusted laugh it kind of stunned me, "And you like him too don't you? Wow Isabella I have to say, of all the things I was expecting after what happened this morning this was far down on the list. You really do move on quite quickly."

Oh my god.

He did not just say that. Okay now I was furious. I had never felt this way before. I felt like I was going to explode. Like I was just radiating anger.

And that's why I did what I did next.

I slapped Edward Cullen.

I knew now that there was no going back.

**Intense huh? Yeah I know. Bella and Edward are at each others throats at the moment. But it has to get worse before it can get better. Soon we'll get back to the present. And you'll see what happened after growl. But just know: things are going to get a lot worse before they even get a tiny bit better.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, **

**Carly ;)**


	4. The Invite

**Disclaimer: Okay so have you ever heard the saying two wrongs don't make a right? Well I would just like to give you a nice come back whenever someone confronts you with that. Now when someone says two wrongs don't make a right you say no but three left's do. Oh yeah how good am I? So good. Better the any president we've ever had. Better then anyone ever born. I"m better then god baby.**

**Okay so this is the second to last chapter of the past. And let me tell you the next one is going to be GOOD! After th next one you will see what happens after the growl. I tried to make a clever chapter title to incorporate after growl in but I came up with nothing. So you all are just going to have to do with out my cleverness for a while. Sorry. But even geniuses (cough cough) have their minor set backs. **

**Chapter 3**

The Invite

**BPOV**

**one month in the past**

And with that act my life came crashing down. Luckily it had already started to build itself back up.

Edward stared at me with wide eyes as the crack of my hand echoed through the kitchen but I was to mad to care instead I hissed, "Contrary to_ your_ belief I am not some Saturday night slut. I love you Edward. Nothing will ever stop that andno guy can come close. But you don't seem to understand that it hurts, physically hurts every time that I think about the future. Because the future means the end for you and I. So now I'm going to end it before I end up hurting myself more. I need you to leave. Just leave now."

And with that he was gone.

Three weeks passed.

Alice called, Edward called, Emmet called, hell even Jasper and Rosalie called. But by now I wasn't answering anything. Just the ones from Henry. And CeCe of course. But mostly just Henry. He had called after the night I had smacked Edward to see I was okay. And that's when I realized I wanted to go out with him.

He was nice, smart, and funny.

By now I had broken the news to Charlie and Renee that I had broken up with Edward. Charlie was sad that Alice wasn't going to be coming over anymore. He had grown quite fond of her. Renee wanted me to come to Phoenix but I declined. Being in Forks was getting better and better.

Edward had left me alone for the most part. That is except for the phone calls. But I got to go out with Henry more then a few times. For the first he took me out to dinner. No where fancy just a cute little diner where the waitresses dressed up in poodle skirts and roller skates. I liked that he didn't spend money on me. He wasn't going to kiss me on the first date. I knew we had fun but Henry wasn't one of those guys who moved fast. But I decided I wanted to kiss him. And I did. It wasn't big no tongue or anything just a kiss to let him know that I had fun too. Besides as soon as I got in I parted the shades and saw that he was grinning like a mad man and he jumped off my front porch.

The next time we went to a movie. Edward had never taken me to a movie. Actually I had pretty much missed out one all the new movies in theaters when we were going out so it was nice to have someone to sit next to and watch new things with. Because that's what this was. The start of my new life.

Besides that we hung out. A lot. We watched movies at my house. All of those black and white ones that made me cry at the end. We were getting pretty good at kissing. And holding hands and just being with each other.

CeCe was fun too. She was my new best friend and we hung out daily.

I continued to wear all of those skimpy outfits CeCe had bought me. And Henry continued to compliment me on them.

I was having fun. And lots of it. Of course that was before Jessica called. That was when once again things started to go bad.

I was sitting on my porch in short shorts and a white bathing suit top reading when the phone rang. Charlie was at Billy's, who was extremely happy that Edward and I had broken up, so I jumped up from the lawn chair and answered the phone.

"Hello," I said softly. Willing it not to be a Cullen. I had forgotten to let this one go to the answering machine before I answered.

"Bella," I heard someone screaming happily. It took me a moment to register who it was. And when I did it was all I could do to suppress my groan.

"Hey Jess," I said stifling the need to throw something.

"Okay," she started babbling, "I heard about you and Edward. And I don't think you should just sit around the house and mope around the house. Actually I think you should come to the bon fire at La Push. Everyone's going to be there." I knew she wanted me to come. And what could I say but yes? Besides this is the perfect way to show everyone that I am not moping but moving on.

"Sure Jess I would love to come,"I said. I heard her once again screaming and quickly added, "As long as I can bring CeCe and Henry."

The screaming subsided, "Who are they?" she asked quickly.

I drummed my fingers on the kitchen table, "Well Henry is the guy I've been dating for three weeks and CeCe is his really nice sister."

Jess started screaming again, "Oh my god Bella I am so loving you right now. I can't believe you already have a new boyfriend! You are like awesome and at the moment my total idol. So is he cute? We can only hope he's cuter then Edward." she asked quickly.

"He is really nice looking. But Jess I have to go call them and ask if they can go. So bye." I was about to hang up when Jessica yelled my name, "Yes Jess." I said sighing.

"Well um I was going to say it's good that you found someone to bring with you. Because you know how the Cullen's can't come to La Push. Um well the bon fire is on the outskirts so the Cullen's are aloud to go. And there coming. And I heard from an anonymous source that Edward's bringing a date."

That's when I almost had a panic attack.

**Oh and it get's better. So much better. And I know it is a little far fetched that the Cullen's would be going to a bond fire but work with me here. And anyway if you think the past is bad just wait until you see the future.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	5. The Bonfire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do own me. And I own my house. Well actually I don't own my house, my dad does. But he doesn't own it either because were renting. The house really belongs to this really old lady named Marge. Marge has really long gray hair, ice blue eyes, and a very distracting mole that wiggles when she talks. Marge also has five cats. Tinkerbell, Snickers, Santa, Gofer, and Frank (Frank is the name of her dead husband) for some reason the only kind of drink she'll give Frank is hard liquor. But whatever. Maybe she's senile.**

**Okay so this is the last past chapter. And it is going to get good. Very good. Hope you like it. Hope you love it. Hope it makes you laugh. And I hope it makes you review. A LOT. By the way it's going to be extremely long.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

The Bonfire

BPOV

**One month in the past**

"Excuse me?" I said flatly. Again resisting the urge to throw something. But for a different reason this time.

"Yeah some gorgeous blonde who came for a visit," Jass seemed to realize what she was saying, "But I bet she's some old cow. Or worse some slut who throws it around for anything that walks." She seemed to think she had sufficiently been a good friend, "I have to go Bella so I'll see you tonight." The line went dead.

Well this was just lovely. I had now been roped into going to a bonfire that I would be attending with a guy who could someday be my boyfriend but will also be seeing my ex boyfriend, his whole family, and his no doubt gorgeous vampire date. Oh yes it is going to be SO much fun.

But you know what. I have moved on and it's all the better that Edward has too. I mean now maybe his whole family will stop harassing me.

So I decided to do the only things a girl like me can do in this situation. Call up Henry and make myself look more then gorgeous.

I clicked the numbers to Henry's line. I knew then by heart by now. Maybe you all think that's a little weird but let me just tell you that by three weeks with Edward I could give you his cell phone, his home phone, and all the numbers of his brother, sisters, and parents cell phone numbers in my sleep. Wow I am so insane.

CeCe picked up, "Hello," she said in her bright miss sunshine voice.

"Ce let me talk to your brother," I said quickly.

"Fine but Bella I swear to god you are like a drug to this boy or something. He's happy all the time. It's getting on my nerves. And it's always Bella this or Bella that or did I tell you about the thing Bella said. I swear to god it makes me want to strangle him. Bella you have to stop being so fricken adorable."

I laughed, "I will try to bring down my adorableness meter." I said not really meaning it. I wanted Henry to like me more then anything.

"Oh and here is your obsessed stalker himself," I heard Henry objecting and then I was talking yo Henry, "Hey Bella," he tried to say it nonchalantly. I could hear CeCe in the background she sounded like Joe Trucker.

"Hey Henry," I said but couldn't stop giggling, I didn't giggle! Oh god what was this boy doing to me, "So I was wondering," I continued on, "if you would like to go out tonight. Nothing fancy. It's just there's this bonfire and the whole school os going to be there and I just think it would be a nice opportunity for you to at least meet some people there. Plus," I said turning on my female charm, "I really want to see you."

Um. . . yeah that's sound really good. Can I meet you there around six?" I nodded and then figured he couldn't see a nod and that I was an idiot.

"Yeah Henry that sounds fine I'll see you then." I smiled happily and hung up the phone. See Edward isn't the only one who can get a date. I am now I a total dating girl. You know besides the fact that I've only dated two boys in my whole entire life.

Besides that.

Now for the making myself look HOT. Which meant I had to pick one of the few bathing suits I had. Oh wait. I knew the perfect one.

I changed into the best bathing suit I had. It was a white bikini with small navy blue flowers printed every so often. With thin straps and padding that barely covered my breasts. The bottom showed off my soft but toned legs. And the blue on white made my brown eyes look bigger and more sparkly. I put on the navy blue cover up. That was basically a piece of material that a tied at my hip and that barely covered my bikini bottom. And I added a navy blue sun hat that was floppy and made my hair look darker and curlier.

When I stepped into the mirror I gaped at my self. I was stunning. I couldn't even look away. For a minute I didn't believe that person was me. I looked almost as good as I knew Rosalie would, vampire or not.

Okay Edward's date bring it on. I'm ready for whatever you've got.

I left the house around five thirty. When Charlie saw me his mouth dropped open and then he muttered to himself, "I've got to start bringing my gun home. I'm going to have to shoot them off."

I laughed at him. Kissed him on the cheek and said like the mother hen I was, "Okay dad. Your dinners in the microwave. Just heat it up for five minutes and your ready to go."

He scowled at me, "You spoil me Bella. What am I going to do when you go off to college?"

I shrugged, "I'll send your meals to you by mail." I said happily and ran out the door.

My blue sandals made that clacking noise they always do when you take to big of steps. I couldn't wait to get there. I couldn't wait to show everyone that I am okay. That I don't need a pat on the back. That I am just fine on my own. Or with Henry.

Whatever!

I finally made it to the beach parking lot. It was going to be like a mile walk to get to where they were having the bonfire but I didn't mind. Maybe it would give me time to sort out my head. Or thoughts. Or feelings. Or all of the above.

No such luck.

Because just as I was locking my car. Two other vehicles pulled up.

A red Jeep.

And a silver Volvo.

Oh this night is going to be so much fun. The silver Volvo hap pulled a couple of spots away from me and the Jeep right behind me.

I ignored what was obviously Edward's car and walked over to the Jeep. Henry who was already out of the car was staring at me. I was surprised that his moth wasn't to the ground. His eyes had completely glazed over. CeCe was also just looking at me. I did not actually think I looked this good.

I decided to revel in it a little. I did a spin and couldn't stop laughing. Unfortunately when I spun I got a glance at the Cullen's. Edward had apparently broken off a part of the steering wheel when he saw me.

And all of the Cullen boys were going over to fix it. Emmet couldn't stop staring at me. Neither could Jasper. Rosalie was staring at me hatefully in a scarlet bikini. Alice who was in a black one piece with white shorts was looking like she knew something she wasn't telling because every time she looked at me she got a far away smile.

And then I saw Edward's date.

She was gorgeous. Short curly blonde hair that stopped right under her chin. Topaz eyes. And inhuman beauty. Plus in a silver bikini. I thought I was going to burst into flames at the sight of her.

Jasper's head abruptly snapped up and he looked me straight in the eyes with his eyebrows raised. Oh no he could feel me jealousy couldn't he?

I made myself get calm. I wanted Edward to be happy. That was what I wanted. I was happy. Or at least mostly happy.

Jasper must have noticed because he just shook his head and went back to working on the car. Damn vampire powers.

Then I felt Henry's arms wrap around my waist, "You look gorgeous," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled up at him. Knowing the Cullen's were watching. "I do don't I," I said laughing at myself. He grabbed my hand and the next thing I knew the three of us were walking down the beach.

We weren't even three steps away from the parking lot when I tripped on air. I managed to take Henry down with me. It didn't hurt or anything. But before I got my vision completely back I could swear I saw one of the Cullen's holding Edward wrist trying to stop him from running to save me.

I was laughing so hard my sides were shaking. Henry was laying right next to me and he couldn't stop either. CeCe who was standing above it just shook her head, "You two are sick and annoying I will meet you at the party." And with that she marched off. Going remarkably fast.

I could almost feel the Cullen's watching us. Probably waiting for us to leave so they could. Probably not wanting Edward to ring Henry's neck with his pinky finger.

I jumped up. Shaking all over to get the sand off of me. I picked up my sun hat and once again perched it on my head. It had been a gift from my mother a long time ago. When she didn't want me to burn my skin in the Phoenix sun.

Henry was up then too. I started to walk again but he grabbed my wrist, "Oh no way. If left to your own devices both of us will have at least one broken limb by the end of the evening. With that he picked me up. Which is not a huge deal considering I'm small. And slung me over his back.

I laughed and clapped, "Piggy back ride," I dug my heels into his ribs willing to go faster, "Gitty up. Wait is that what you say to a pig?" Henry laughed and took off running. Not nearly as fast as Edward could go but you could tell Henry was strong. I laughed hysterically. I was happy.

And that was new.

Or at least I was happy until we got there. Henry was huffing and puffing after a mile of walking with me on his back. I had my head laying my eyes closed gently on his shoulder and my arms wrapped around his neck. My legs wrapped around his waist.

Only the glow of fire light alerted me that we were there. My head instantly snapped up and my eyes flew open.

The eyes of all my friends and the Cullen's greeted me. Only Rosalie seemed to think this was comical. I could tell from her face and the way Emmet elbowed her in the rigs that she was trying not to laugh.

Edward was staring at me as if I had just plunged a knife in his stomach. And then I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. And that's when I lost my grip. I ended up sliding off off of Henry's back. Landing on my butt in the sand with a thud. My hat flying off and going through the sand until it hit the crashing waves.

Okay now I had to get it. Just lovely. So I decided to make this quick. And get away from all the boys that were now soaking me up in my new outfit.

I waved quickly," Hi guys. Um it's great to see you. This is Henry," I said pointing to Henry, "That's CeCe," I pointed to CeCe who now had a suspicious looking paper cup in her hand staring at the flames that were rising up, "And now I have to get my hat." And with that I gave Henry a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to the waves.

I could see my hat in the dark waves. I quickly pulled off my cover up. Putting sand on it so it wouldn't fly away as well. The bottom of the sun was about to touch the horizon as I jumped into the waves.

The ice cold waters hit me as I plunged. I instantly jumped up the water coming up to my waist and let out a disgruntled shriek. There were many laughs from the people that were sitting at the bonfire.

Had to prove them wrong. So I dived head first back into the water. Ignoring the ice water that knocked the wind out of me. The cold water invigorated me so I was able to stay under for far longer then usual. As my head reached the surface I swiped at the object that was my sun hat. I realized I couldn't stand here. So I took a quick breath before plunging back under.

I was halfway back to shore when I felt something wrap around my wrist. It was pulling me farther and farther down. I waved my hands around blindly. Trying to kick what ever it was that was dragging me backwards. The last thing I saw before I was able to break free was a flash of red hair.

My head broke through the surface with a terrified gasp. The water was now once again up to my waist. As I tried to walk I was greeted with the fact that my left ankle, the ankle that had been held onto was sore.

I managed to hobble back to shore. When I got to even the close vicinity of the fire I plopped down in the sand. Examining my ankle.

What I was greeted with did not surprise me. An angry red bruise was forming a band around my ankle. You could make out the finger lines. Yes! I was not just insanely paranoid. Someone had done this to me. And I was pretty sure I knew who that someone was.

Everyone was ignoring me. Or they hadn't noticed me yet. Only a certain bronze haired boy was staring directly at me.

I managed to get to my feet. Trying to show Edward that I was okay. But wincing every time I put weight on it. I managed to hop before I stumbled and ended up falling right into Henry's lap.

He looked down at me with wide eyes. He had been talking to Mike. Who was now staring at me appreciatively. A piece of wood Edward had been examining suddenly broke into a thousand pieces.

"Hi honey," I said sweetly. Smiling up at Henry. "Look I got my sun hat back," I said pointing to the hat that was now perched on top of my head.

"That great," he said smiling back, "But babe incase you haven't noticed. It's dark outside." he said motioning to the now black sky.

"That's beside the point," I said taking off my hat and shaking out my hair sending water everywhere. Six vampires sitting close by all stiffened at the exact same time. My face turned a deep red. Whoops I forgot that sent my scent out.

I managed to get a towel without leaving the log. First I dried myself off and then I dried my hair off. I decided shaking it out again wouldn't be the best idea. I through the towel over my shoulders and sat down next to Henry. Who put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

I smiled and watched as Jacob Black and CeCe talked. She looked like she like him. Tyler and Lauren were in severe couple land. In other words Tyler had his tongue jammed so far down Lauren's moth I was afraid it was going to come out the other end. Which is better then I could say for Rosalie and Emmet, who had mysteriously disappeared half an hour ago. Most of the people were either dancing around the bonfire or making out. I searched for Edward and date.

they were sitting on a log not far from the one Henry and I were getting cozey on. They were talking and laughing. And I should be okay with that. But I really wasn't. But then I felt another pain. And this one wasn't coming from my heart but from my ankle.

I winced and sucked in a breath. Gingerly moving away from Henry and looking at my ankle. It had gotten worse swelling to almost three times it's normal size. It had gone from red to black, blue, and a sickly looking green. I bit my lip as I looked at it. I didn't want to even think of walking on it.

Henry looked at me with concerned eyes, "Bella what happened?" Edward's head shot up. Looking at me.

I looked away and shook my head. "I don't know. I think a piece of sea weed got wrapped around it or something. But it really hurts I think I have to go home." The pain was unbearable as I tried to stand up. I let out a sharp yelp and fell to the ground. Trying to keep the tears from my eyes.

Before I could do anything Henry had me in his arms bridal style. I gratefully wrapped my arms around his neck. Laying my head on his shoulder. And letting my tears run down my face. I had no one to tell. I think Victoria had attacked me and I couldn't tell anyone. Edward and I had broken up. Alice and I weren't even a little close anymore. I was helpless. So I let the tears run down my face lying to myself as I said they were for my ankle.

We made it to my car. Henry set me in the Jeep saying that CeCe would bring the truck home. He laid me in the backseat. I was grateful as I laid my head on the soft interior. I felt my eyes drift closed. Just listening to the car. Henry was silent. Except for every so often he would push a piece of hair of my face. I smiled at his touch. How had I found someone who would protect me so soon.

When we arrived at my house I pulled myself into a sitting position. Gingerly avoiding my swollen ankle I managed to hop out of the car.

Henry tried to insist that he carry me inside but I told him to go. Charlie would be home. I kissed him softly, leaving him yet again stunned. He managed to hit his head on the top of the car trying to get in.

Henry never quite figured out why I was going out with him. I like it that he thought I was too good for him. With Edward it had been the opposite. I loved that I was like a god in his eyes.

He drove off and I waited until he was gone to curse myself. Charlie was still at Billy's. He planned to get home sometime in te earl morning. And somehow I was going to have to get into my house and up to my bedroom without using my left leg. I just hadn't wanted Henry coming in. Especially since I didn't know what waited me when I got in the house. I wasn't sure what had attacked me but I had a pretty good idea. I didn't want Henry getting hurt for the mess I had made months ago.

I hobbled into my house. Collapsing into a kitchen chair. I let out a sob. God this was just not my day. I wiped the tears off my face the silver bangles that I had put on without even thinking jingled every time I moved my arm.

I decided I would try once again to make it to my room but before I started I grabbed several ice packs out of the refrigerator. Every once and awhile I would step on my left foot out of habit. At that time bullets of pain would shoot through my foot. And I would curse loudly.

I finally made it to my bedroom. I collapsed onto my bed. Not even bothering with a light switch. I lay on the bad still in my bikini sand in my hair and plastered on my feet. My sun hat discarded somewhere between the stairs and the second floor hall. It was because of the damned thing that I wasn't able to walk.

I threw an ice pack on my foot. Praying for the swelling to go down. I closed my eyes willing for sleep to come. To take away my pain if only for a couple of hours. I let out a deep sigh and prayed for it to take me away.

Then the lights came on.

I must have jumped about half a foot. I threw myself into a sitting position panting for breath. Preparing for the worst. What I got was Edward sitting in my rocking chair looking severely pissed off.

Which is so much worse then I thought it was going to be.

"What the hell," I said shielding my eyes. God I forgot how much I hated light. It burned your eyes when you've been sitting in darkness for the past six hours.

Edward ignored my out burst and continued to stare at me angrily. I looked back at him. Why was he here? And why wasn't he talking.

I raised my hands. Finally he spoke, "It wasn't sea weed," he said staring at my ankle. Which looked horrible by the way. I was getting light headed just by the sight of it. Five finger marks were painstakingly visible.

How did he find out. That was not part of the plan. I couldn't have him and his family following me. That would not be good considering that Edward and I had broken up and I was now pretty happy with Henry. But before I could stop my self I shook my head and responded, "No. No it wasn't."

I shuddered at the memory. I had thought I was going to die. And all I could think about was the man sitting in front of me. But I pushed those thoughts away from my mind. I wouldn't run back to him. Not without the promise of more. I wouldn't play his game anymore. I was different now.

He looked even more pissed, "And were you planning on telling me," he basically growled at me. Oh he did not just do that.

I composed my face and said extremely calmly, "Edward we broke up. Excuse me if I am not anxious to share every intimate detail of my life with you. Especially when my date as well as yours is sitting in close proximity."

He shook his head, "That's beside the point."

I laughed and decided now would be a good time to put on some pajamas. As I hobbled over to my dresser I continued this fun and laugh filled conversation, "Would it be beside the point if a couple of hours ago I walked up to you and miss curly blonde and went sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to tell Edward that a red headed vampire might have attacked me as I was swimming in the water. I however am not sure. But this vampire scared the hell out of me and gave me a rather bad looking bruise. This vampire last attacked when Edward and I were actually together and her companion, which we killed, left me almost dead. That would have been nice. Especially when Henry had me along with your whole entire family and little miss blonde committed to the looney bin."

"Her name is Irina," he said quietly. I think I might have recognized that name but I wasn't sure.

I sighed, "That's a pretty name. I really hope you two are happy together."

He shook his head and laughed. I had stopped the task of finding pajamas as we were talking, "You are truly unbelievable Isabella Swan. I bring a vampire who everyone now assumes is my new girlfriend to a place I know you will be at in the hopes of making you jealous. And you tell me you hope I'll be happy with her." he shook his head and laughed again, "there is no way I will ever be happy with Irina. She's part if the Alaska clan and she talks to much for my liking."

I scrunched my nose in disgust and turned back to my drawers, "What Edward tired of girls who speak their mind?"

I could almost see him shaking his head, "No I think it is perfectly fine for a women to speak her mind. But the problem is Irina would rather talk about trivial things such as clothes and make up instead of things of substance. Plus he said," in an overly dramatic voice, "her favorite singer is Britney Spears."

I snorted, "Just your type." I said sarcastically.

And then I pulled off my bathing suit top.

"Bella what the hell are you doing?" Edward asked. His shocked voice made me want to laugh. It's not like he could see anything. My back was turned and I needed to change. He couldn't see anything I didn't want him to see.

I flipped my head behind me. My hair went flying over my shoulder as I looked at him a grin on my face, "Don't be such a prude Edward I need to change and since you insist on talking to me I have to do in front of you." I pulled on a black bra and then a silky white spaghetti strapped night gown that I would be able to bend over in.

"So," I said as I turned around to face Edward. Slipping my bath suit bottoms off while not revealing anything and pulling on a pair of black panties, "Why exactly did you come here? Was if just for conformation that killer seaweed did not in fact try to strangle my ankle. Because if it was you can go now." I made a shooing motion with my hand.

"I came here for conformation and to tell you that my family and I are going on a week long hunting trip before the new school year. Try to stay alive until we get back." He said still sitting in the chair.

I frowned and said sarcastically, "Somehow I think I'll manage. Now good bye Edward." I said pointing to the window.

In a blinding motion he was at my ear, "Don't die okay Bella. I will see you on the first day of school." And before I could stop him his lips grazed mine.

And then he was gone.

Life continued without the Cullen's. I heard no word for them for the next week.

CeCe and I hung out and my ankle healed. No attacks were committed against me. Though I still felt as if someone was watching me.

The day before senior year Henry asked me if I wanted to be his girl friend. For a moment images of Edward and I in the meadow flashed before my eyes. But I pushed them away. I was getting very good at that.

I said yes.

**Okay so that chapter was really long and hard to write. Next chapter you will get to see what happened after Edward's extremely loud growl. If you forgot what happened reread the prologue. From now on I will be writing in the present. By the way Irina has gone back to Alaska. From now on we will be dealing with a solo pissed off Edward. And believe me pissed off is a way smaller word the I would usually use. In the next couple of chapter's you will see why the story is rated T.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	6. Cursed

**Disclaimer: I don't know. I don't own Twilight sounds so boring. I mean I've been doing it for so long.****It's starting to get old. I mean I have tod do it every chapter. And then I get mad. And then I take my anger out on someone. Like my dad, my brother, my friends. Many a vase has been broken that way. Although I did use anger as an excuse to break this really ugly painting that my mother did. Picture a s painting of abstract fruit in black and white. And then she put glue all over and added gold sparkles. Then she hung it over my bed. I had bad dreams for months. But then there was that kitchen fire. That was started by me leaving the painting on the burner. That was accident. Right.**

**Okay so we are mow in the present. And Edward is totally and completely pissed. Victoria is on the loose and something is going to happen to Charlie. Stay tunned for more Edward, Bella, and Forks drama.**

**Enjoy! **

_Previously: CeCe groaned and stomped off to the front office. As I wrapped my arms around Henry's neck. Deepening the kiss._

_I think the whole parking lot gasped and then I heard everyone start talking at once. But then I heard the reaction I was waiting for. A horrendous growl ripped through the parking lot_

_Edward._

**Chapter 5**

Cursed

**BPOV**

The whole parking lot turned towards the Cullen car. Henry didn't seem to have noticed but I did. I broke away quickly and turned towards him. Jasper and Emmet were holding his shoulders so that he wouldn't run at me.

My eyes were as cold as ice as I looked at him, "No." I said softly but fiercely. No one else heard but I was sure that Edward did. Because he quickly looked away from me.

I grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him to the front office. I had gotten my schedule in the mail but he had to pick it up from Mrs. Cope.

We quickly grabbed his schedule and compared. The only class we had together was P.E. Oh just lovely. That was the last class of the day. And my boyfriend is now going to see me make a complete fool of myself trying to kick a ball or whatever it is that the teacher is going to make us do.

I gave Henry a quick kiss goodbye before grabbing my bag and heading off to my newly assigned locker.

It was just before I got there that I remembered that last year Edward and I had requested lockers right next to each other for senior year.

"Aw crap," I shouted. Getting many curious glances from the kids that were walking through the hall. I stomped off towards my locker. Just another fun day at Forks high school.

And there he was.

Standing against his locker looking like he was a male model. God how I hated his guts. I couldn't believe that he was waiting for me to show up. It was his fault we were broken up. It was his fault I was perfectly happy being Henry's girlfriend. It was his fault that I loved kissing Henry. It was his fault I was jealous of Irina. Everything was his fault. And at the moment I wanted to kill him. Or I wanted to hurt something. Or I just wanted to go to school without seeing him.

I walked over to my locker and swung it open. He jumped over just in time to avoid getting smacked in the head with a metal locker door.

He scoffed, "I don't understand why your mad. I just got to see my girlfriend shove her tongue down some random guys throat. Kissing him in a way that she has never even come close to kissing me."

I turned to him. Ready to slap him once again. Instead I took a deep breath and steadied myself, "Oh my god. There are so many things wrong with that statement I don't know where to begin. Oh wait yes I do. One I am your ex girlfriend. Two he is not just some random guy he is my boyfriend. Three we both know why I can't kiss you like that Edward it's why we broke up in the first place. It's your fault that I am kissing him. It's you fault that I moved on. And it's your fault that your mad. Now stop talking to me." With that I shoved my backpack into my locker grabbed my books. And threw the door closed. Making a huge clang.

I turned around to see the whole hall staring at me. I blushed a deep crimson and stomped off to my first class. Watching people stare at me the whole entire time.

I took notes diligently the whole time. Letting my thoughts of Edward and Henry escape for a few periods. I pulled my hair up using two pencils. For some reason it was easier to think that way. All to soon it was time for lunch.

I grabbed my money out of my locker. My red heels making clacking noises the whole time. I forgot that heels give you blisters.

I walked to the lunchroom dreading seeing the Cullen's. Even though it was only Alice and Edward this year. The scarier Cullen's had graduated last year. Thank god I don't think I could have handled all of them together. Especially Rosalie who seemed to find me finally sticking up to Edward especially comical.

I got to the lunchroom not looking at their table. I went through the lunch room without a glance. I was going to sit an empty table when someone hands closed over my eyes. I let out a gasp and almost dropped my tray but another pair of hands grabbed it from me, "Guess who," a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Hm," I said playing along, "Is it Greg from last night?" I heard a laugh in front of me. I knew that CeCe was also playing along.

The hands that were around my eyes were suddenly lifted and I was turned around. Then I was staring into the eyes of my boyfriend.

He was looking at me with a humorless frown. I laughed and kissed him. Between kisses I managed to say, "I was kidding Mr. Insecure."

CeCe finally groaned and Henry and I broke apart. We sat down at the nearest empty table. Finally I glanced at the Cullen table. Edward's eyes were pitched black and Alice looked like she wanted to kill something. They were both staring directly at me. All the color drained from my face and I turned away.

Facing back to CeCe and Henry. CeCe was sitting on the other side of the table while if Henry and I were any closer I would have been in his lap.

I picked up something that looked like a piece of pizza and began to nibble at it. I wasn't really hungry after getting a good look at my ex boyfriend and ex best friend.

As I nibbled I listened to CeCe and Henry bicker. It was becoming quite amusing just to listen to them. They argued over the smallest things**(you with brother and sisters know. I sure do.). **As of now they were arguing over who had blown up CeCe's teddy bear in first grade. Henry said it was Alex Gavin, their old next door neighbor. CeCe said she knew Henry had done it so he should stop pretending that he didn't. I dropped my pizza.

"Wait a minute," I said shaking my finger and looking at Henry, "You blew up your sisters teddy bear?" I could barely hide my giggles.

"Cece," I said scooting my chair farther away from Henry, "I'm scared. Have any cats or any other beloved neighborhood pets been disappearing lately?" I said smiling the whole time.

Henry gave me a disapproving look as he dragged my chair back closer to him, "That is not funny."

I leaned in to kiss him and then said sarcastically, "Well when your boyfriend is a teddy bear murder there really is no time to be funny." I gave one last laugh before leaning in to complete our kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I saw CeCe groan, roll her eyes dramatically, and pull out a book.

We continued like that until the bell rang. I knew that Alice and Edward would still have the stares of death plastered on their eyes so I hurried out of the room. Giving a wave behind my back to CeCe and my boyfriend.

As I got to my next class I sat in a random seat. I pulled the pencils out of my hair. Sighing as I ran my hair through my fingers. I willed the day to be over. Well at least I didn't have any classes with Edward or Alice. You know a month and a half ago that would have really bothered me. But now it came as a relief.

Until he walked into the room.

God am I cursed or what?

**I have been spoiling you with these super long chapters. From now I will have a variation. We will be hearing from Victoria soon. Probably sooner then most of you would like. But all good things must come to an end. Now will that be the end of Henry and Bella. Or Bell's lingering love for Edward? Only I know. I love saying that out loud. Soon we will also find out what is going to go wrong with Charlie. It will be something related to a lady with red hair.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;) **


	7. In Between the In Between

**Disclaimer: I think one day I am going to invent a drinking game. Now I know it is kind of strange thinking about drinking games when you are currently thirteen and TOTALLY under aged (god how I wish I lived in Europe). But I promise no alcohol has ever touched these lips. Well except for that time I drank out of the water bottle my mom keeps in her bedside table. I always wondered why her water was never the proper color. Other then that I have never even tasted a drink. Okay so anyway away from my nonexistent alcohol problem and go back to the actual stuff were dealing with here and now. I don't own Twilight. Yada yada yada. Okay on with the story. **

**Okay after this chapter I have a feeling not many people are going to like me. But you know what deal with it. That's life and this is my story, which has absolutely nothing to do with real life because six of the main characters are vampires which do not exist. Well anyway if anyone flames me I swear to god there will be dire consequences! Don't worry Bella and Edward are not getting back together (though they might. I still haven't fully figured out the ending yet.).**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Kiss, Kiss Bang, Bang

God I hated the way he walked. It's like his feet were genetically programmed to do that walk. Which in a way I guess they were. But that walk was the walk that I was staring at, at the moment. Considering if I looked at Edward's eyes my heart would break. And it had been broken a month ago. It was still fixing itself. And fixing was not something to be taken lightly when it comes to a girls heart.

And of course being the guy that he is he chose sit in the desk next to mine. And let me tell you in the way he dropped his things on his desk and then almost broke the chair as he sat down he was not happy.

"Here to tell me off again aren't you," I said coldly. Continuing the drawing I was doing of Henry's eyes. As hard as I tried I couldn't really capture the way they could be so cold one second and then completely melt, looking lovingly at me, the next.

Edward shook his head. Causing bronzehair to fly over his eyes. "I am just going to chose to ignore you from now on Isabella. It's what you asked for isn't it?" He said being equally as cold. But I wasn't buying it for a second.

I smiled and snorted and then turned to him, "Edward choosing to ignore me is not sitting next to me. It's not giving me your most withering stare in the lunch room while I'm kissing my **_boyfriend_**. It's not growling at him while were in the parking lot. And being ignored is certainly not what I asked for before we broke up."

"Well you made it pretty obvious you wanted to be ignored when you started shoving your tongue down some other guys throat. And after that night in you bedroom and my heart felt dismissal I'm pretty sure you didn't want to be friends."

I scoffed, "Well what did you want me to do that night? Jump you. That wouldn't be very lady like Edward. And considering that you only want me to be one hundred percent pure and anything less you won't tolerate I guess you would have thought me a slut if I decided to throw myself at you. Although it wouldn't be the first time you've thought of me in that unholy way."

"You know that I could never think that of you Isabella," Edward said a tad softer considering that we were now standing up in the classroom screaming at each other. The whole classroom was watching with wide eyes. But at the moment I didn't care. I was to concerned with getting my feeling out.

"But you could think me a monster," I whispered before grabbing my bag and storming out of the classroom. Not thinking that I was cutting class on the first day of school not even thinking that I had just screamed at my ex boyfriend in a class that had Mike and Jessica in attendance. Well this way going to be all over school by the time the next bell rang.

The only thing I cared about was getting into my big red truck and totaling that small shiny Volvo of his. Oh by the time I got done with it people were going to think it was never a car. There are many advantages to having an indestructible truck.

What I did not expect however was Edward coming up behind me, grabbing my arm, and pulling me into the janitors closet.

It was very small and dimly lit. So Edward and I were inches away from each other. I was ready to use force it necessary to get out but he still had my wrist.

Something told me that I was not going anywhere while he still had a hold on one of my body parts. Which is why I narrowed my eyes, "Let go Edward."

He looked back at me his topaz eyes now slightly clouded. With anger or pain I couldn't figure out.

"What did you mean?" he said ignoring my last statement to be let go of. He still held firmly to my wrist. What could I do? I had no choice but to sit and listen to him. Although hopefully Alice had gotten a vision of our little tif and was coming to rescue me. Though I highly doubted that, that was going to happen.

I rubbed my temples in defeat. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about, "What," I spat out. Not even trying to hide the venom in my voice.

"What did you mean when you said I could think you a monster?" He siad still forcibly holding onto my wrist.

"I think the statement speaks for itself," I said narrowing my eyes.

"That's not an answer Isabella," he said avoiding my eyes. He knew just as well as I did that my eyes were just as powerful as his. I could have him up and down in five seconds flat if I really wanted to.

"Fine," I said yanking my wrist free, "What I meant was this. You really think you aren't so incredibly transparent? Everyone in you whole freaking family knows why you won't change me Edward. You like that I'm human, you like that I trip, that I cancry, I'm something different that nice to look at it and toy with but when it comes to actually loving me. . . well lets just sayyou'd rather see me dead then becoming what you are so hell bent on calling a monster. And that's not love. That is something dark and twisted and I don't want to play that game anymore. I'm done. I'm human and I accept it. Now stay the hell away from me Edward."

And with that I wrenched the door open and stomped back through the hall and ended up right where I had started. The classroom. Fortunately the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Jessica and Mike motioned me over.

They had put a desk in between each other so I could sit there without having to be close to Edward. Who had just walked back in.

He didn't even flinch when he saw that I had moved. He just sat down looking dejected. And waited for the teacher to arrive.

The class passed. I didn't pay attention for a second. I just sat there looking at the teacher. Listening but not really hearing a word he was saying. The bell rang at the correct time but I felt like I had been in that classroom for far to long.

My next and last period was gym. And I thanked god that I would have something to do. Something to take my mind off my poor excuse for a life.

But gym wasn't interesting at all. Since only half of the actual class brought there gym uniform no one could dress. Which meant that Henry and I just sat there kissing in a quiet corner every time the gym teacher wasn't looking.

God I am so pathetic.

I promised Henry that I would meet him in the parking lot after I dropped my stuff off in my locker. The whole way I was praying that Edward wouldn't be there. I had spoken my mind and I wasn't ashamed of what I had said but I still didn't want to see him. I might take a swing at him if I'm not careful.

But he was no where to be seen as I entered the hallway that contained my locker. I let out a sigh of relief and practically jogged the rest of the way. I wanted to get my stuff and get out of school. I couldn't control my moth around Edward.

But I wasn't prepared for what fell out of my locker when I opened it. Nor was I prepared for what happened next.

**Oh cliffhanger! I love those. You should know that, that's basically all I do. But anyway yes the something in the locker does have something to do with Victoria. She is going to ruin Bella's life. But you can never guess what's going to happen at the end. Oh I am SO evil.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	8. Read It And Weep

1**Disclaimer: Okay so I left you all on a cliffhanger. Oh wow that is So new. Anyway don't you just hate cliffhangers? I certainly do, though** **most of you would call me a hypocrite considering I leave a cliffhanger almost every chapter. But you know all of you just have to deal cause it's my story and I'll cliffhanger if I want to. It's like that lyric, 'It's my party and I'll cry if I want to.' God I love music. So anyway I don't own. . . oh is it going to be a cliffhanger. . . Twilight. Yes I do know I'm retarded.**

**Hey everyone! Okay so here's when you find out what the note says and A LITTLE on Charlie. By the way most of you are going to hate me by the time this is over so I am just going to take a moment basking in your love of my writing. . . deep breath . . . exhale . . . okay moment over.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Read It And Weep

**BPOV**

A beautiful piece of blood red paper floated to the floor as I opened my locker. I didn't have to read the bottom to know who it was from:

_Dear Isabella,_

_I see you have broken the heart of a Cullen and found a more normal man to play with. Though I do love when any Cullen is caused pain I do have to say it was a foolish choice to pick a man that is so very. . . breakable. My leaders death will not go un-avenged my dear Isabella. You are at fault for his death and so I will cause as much pain as you have cause me. But I won't start with the boy. No I would like you to know you have blood on your hands before I rip your heart out by killing him and his kin. **Watch for the call that will break you Isabella (it's not really bold in the letter but remember this it's extremely important)**._

_Oh and Isabella, the Cullen's will not be harmed as long as you keep your fragile moth shut. I say we keep this between you and I. When ex's get involved it tends to get a little messy. _

_Victoria _

Oh my god she was going to kill Henry. Oh god. I quickly packed my things in my backpack and was ready to leave. But I didn't know what to do with the note.

I decided to rip it to shreds. It would be better this way. Edward would be less likely to find it. I wanted to give him no chance to find it. I had already decided I wasn't going to tell the Cullen's, not until it was absolutely necessary. Victoria was tight, this was between she and I. And I had no intention of owing the Cullen's anymore then I already did.

Just as I had torn the letter into tiny pieces Edward rounded the corner, books in hand. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

Instead of being all smart and sophisticated and ignoring him I decided to do the first thing that came to mind. In other words I threw the shreds of paper into the air and half spoke half shouted, "Happy first day of school." And walked the other way.

Oh very smooth Bella. He won't suspect a thing. Except that I have finally sprung off the cliff and into loony land where the nice men in the white coats who hold the big needles live.

I power walked out of the school knowing I left a stunned Edward in my wake. But then again now a days he was always getting surprised by me. It kind of felt good that I, a lowly human, could still bring that speechless look to his face.

My heart was pounding as I made a run for it to my truck. I willed Henry to be there, like he always would be. I needed Henry to be there, I couldn't have a guy disappoint me after what had happened with Edward.

I heard his voice before I saw him. He was yelling at CeCe, who was yelling right back. Wow that was new. They fought on who I liked most, they fought over who had owned a red tooth brush that had been disposed of three years ago.

CeCe's eyes widened as she saw me running towards them. Henry turned to see what she was staring at just as I jumped into his arms.

"Henry," I squealed kissing his forehead. Relief had flooded every inch of my body as I hugged him tightly.

"Bella," he said holding me out by my shoulders and looking at me with a suspicious stare, "what's the matter?"

An ecstatic smile was now embedded into my face, "Nothing," I said shaking my head, "I am just very glad to see you."

And that's when the kissing started. CeCe groaned, "Five minutes before this car leaves this parking lot. With or without you bro."

Henry gave her a thumbs up sign without moving his face an inch. God kissing Henry was so different from kissing Edward. With Edward it was just a peck on the lips, I could never just grab him and kiss him, it always had to be controlled, and after I could barely feel his presence on my moth. With Henry it was so different. I loved kissing Henry. I could taste him. In a way that was so different and so exceptionally extraordinary it just made my head spin.

We were still kissing when I heard a very loud horn honking directly at us. We looked over forehead millimeters apart. The red Jeep was looming next to us with a very angry CeCe at the wheel. Henry kissed me quickly and murmured a sweet, "Good bye Bella Blue (okay cheesy but I think it's a cute pet name)."

"Goodbye Henry Pride. Be safe." I said as he ran to the car.

I really needed him to be safe, his life depended on it. But before I could think more on that horrid subject I just needed to revel in my happiness for one quick second.

I looked up at the sky which was softly drizzling and stamped my foot in happiness. "God I love kissing," I said before walking to my truck with one of the biggest smiles on my face that I had, had in over a month.

I think I might love Henry Pride. And that made my heart stop.

A hopped into my car and pulled sharply out of my parking spot almost totaling some beat up Vista Cruiser. I pulled out of the school humming to myself. It was no song I had ever heard of just something I was making up as I went along.

I pulled into my driveway and ran to the house. I just needed to relax. I knew full well that there was nothing I could do to Victoria but I had to come up with a plan none the less. Everyone I knew lives could depend on it.

I went up to my room and pulled on a tight blue tank top, the color Edward said always looked best on me, and a pair of gray sweat pants that had something in the same blue printed on the right side, I looked pretty even in my relaxing outfit.

I sat down on the couch and stared at the wall, racking my brains for anything that I could do that wouldn't end in either I or anyone I loved dying.

But then the phone rang.

As I jumped up to answer it I was struck with a line from Victoria's letter, _Watch for the call that will break you Isabella_, it had read.

My hands shook as I answered the phone, "Hello," I managed to get out.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" a soothing male voice asked.

"Yes,"I whispered.

"It's about your father Chief Swan. . . well I need you to come to the hospital."

For a moment the world disappeared as I willed my life to be a horrible nightmare.

**I love it! I am very proud of this chapter, though I am sure most of you are upset that yet again I left you on a cliffhanger. Well I know I'm a horrible person but I love reviews. Maybe if you bribe me with a few I will update sooner.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	9. Just Breath

1**Disclaimer: Okay so I am running out of material for you people. I mean there is only so much funny quips a cute girl like me can up with. But all try another one. Okay so once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Melody. She was a princess with a dark secret. Everyone in a while she would say things. Things she knew were true but broke her heart anyway. But there was one thing in particular that she couldn't stop repeating, I don't own Twilight. It saddened her to no end. But one day a blonde and buff prince (isn't that what all princes look in these kinds of fairy tales) came to her home and loved her despite her imperfections. She love him as well. So Melody gave up all her hopes and dreams settled down and started popping out babies while her blonde buff husband went to work (ah the joys of marriage!)**

**Okay well this chapter is sad and perfect in it's own little way. Some of you will understand. I don't usually write this way but it had to be done so I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Just Breath

**BPOV **

My truck was going as fast as it possibly could under the circumstances. Tears were flying down my face. It was lucky I had washed my makeup off before I got the call or my face would have been a different color.

I was still in the navy blue sweats I had changed into. I hadn't even bothered to grab a coat. And the heat in my truck had broken a weak ago. Henry had promised he would fix it but hadn't gotten around to it.

I had to get to the Cullen's fast. Carlisle was the best doctor I knew and I needed to get him to the hospital to look at Charlie.

As I was halfway there the phone conversation still flashed in my mind. It was one of those moments you can never forget, no matter how much you wanted to.

But as I tried to remember only three things popped into my mind. After the man had told me my father was in the hospital I had collapsed into a nearby chair. He had explained that Charlie was patrolling one of the biggest traffic stops when he had seen a speeding silver car fly by. After he had pulled it over the woman had pulled out a gun and shot him in the shoulder. All Charlie had remembered was how beautiful she had been. He kept mumbling about her brilliant red eyes and just as brilliant red hair. Immediately I had known who had done it.

Who had almost killed my father.

The deputy had said my father was in critical condition and they were waiting for the doctor to arrive.

I knew I needed to get Carlisle.

I was shivering profusely as I pulled into the Cullen driveway. I could see that everyone was here. I jumped out of the car. Putting on my shoes as I ran to the front door. Even in September it was freezing. And all I had on was thin as paper sweat pants and a skimpy tank top.

Just as I was about to open the door Edward came flying out. He stopped short when he saw me. My tears were clouding my vision but I was able to see him so clearly.

"Bella," he whispered, "What's the matter." It took all the restraint I had not to fly into his arms. But I could do that later. First I needed to get to Carlisle.

I wiped my eyes and fought for control. "I . . . I need C-Carlisle." I managed to get out. While trying to catch my breath.

"What? Bella he's not here. He went to the hospital. Something about a . . . police officer being shot." Recognition showed on his face as he looked at me with startled eyes,

"Charlie," he whispered more to himself then me.

I nodded as I shudder passed through my body. Just then Alice appeared in my doorway, "Oh Bella." she said standing there looking at me with sad eyes.

I threw my self into her arms and started bawling. I couldn't believe this was happening. This was FORKS for crying out loud. Nothing ever happened here. This was going to shatter the crime rates for like twenty years.

I could have stayed and cried in Alice's arms forever. But I had to get to the hospital. "I have to go," I murmured suddenly pulling away from a comforting Alice and a still stunned silent Edward.

But before I could get even halfway to the car Edward had my elbow, "You are in no condition to drive Isabella. Besides if will take you an hour just to get put of the driveway."

I sighed and nodded. To defeated to even move anymore.

I gave up.

I let all the tears wash over me. I was silent in my suffering but Edward knew. He pulled me to him. Under normal circumstances I would have pushed him away. I would have thought of Henry. But I was too scared and to tired too care anymore.

I let him lead me to the car. The only thing I could see out of my tear filled eyes was Alice getting in the front seat. Edward pulled me into the backseat.

He sat me on his lap and rocked me back and forth. I let myself be calmed by him. Alice had already hit two hundred and we were currently flying across the pavement.

By the time we got to the hospital my face was a normal color and my tears had dried up. I needed to be strong for Charlie. I could break down when I knew he was safe. But until then I needed to be strong.

When Alice pulled into the parking lot. I got out faster then I knew I could. I ran through the parking lot. I didn't stumble once. I needed to get there.

As I burst through the hospital doors Carlisle appeared at my side. He leaned down to my ear, "He's in room three zero three. Critical condition. It doesn't look good Isabella there's only a slight chance he'll live, he lost quite a lot of blood before the paramedics got there. You better go quickly."

As the words left Carlisle's mouth I was gone. Running faster then I knew I could. I passed rooms with ill people everywhere. All were luckier then my father.

Luckier then me.

I finally arrived at the room. I saw my father. Paler then usual eyes seemingly glued shut. Tubes running everywhere in his body. Blood was running in as. Usually my fear of needles didn't allow me to go anywhere near hospitals. But at the moment that wasn't even close to the fear that gripped me.

The fear of being utterly alone.

I stood there in the doorway for what seemed like centuries. I wanted this to be a nightmare. But no matter what I did I couldn't wake up.

I walked to the bed. My legs felt like they were going to collapse out from under me. I looked at him for a split second.

I kissed his forehead, "I love you daddy." I murmured in his ear. His eyes stayed closed. And I let out an anguished scream before everything went dark.

**I know it was kind of short but I had to stop it here. The next chapters are when everything starts going to hell. But I haven't decided what the endings going to be like yet. I might keep everything in hell and write a sequel. Or I might give you what you all want (except you IheartTwilight) and give Edward his girl. And then maybe write a sequel. I'm not sure though.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;) **


	10. Love, Or Something Like It

1**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I just got through with my first week of school. And let me tell you my klutz jean is out in full force. In the five days I have spent there I have managed to trip over three binders a, chair leg, and more times then I can count over my own feet. And there was that fateful locker incident. I was talking to my friend Carolyn and I didn't notice that someone was opening their locker. So being the clueless person I am I ran right into it. Oh yes I am going to die the very second I go to college. Either I'll starve to death from lack of money or just walk in front of the bus. And I am so not joking. If it weren't for the quick reflexes of my father, brother, and friends I would have been run over by like twenty cars right by now. I always forget to look as I cross the street. I mean it's not like I don't have nine lives like a cat. I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry I have been neglecting my story responsibility. My school gives you homework on the first day. And then it gets worse. I will still be updating but it might take me a while. I have A LOT of homework to get through.**

**Chapter 9**

Love, Or Something Like It

My eyes flew open and I was sitting in an instant. Shock waves ran through my body as the needles that had been hooked up to keep me from waking flew out as I sat up.

Needles pulled out of my body. And I ripped the tube that had been in my nose viciously out. Just then Edward came in. He took one look at me and shook his head. I was currently wrapped up in a blanket.

Which I kicked off. Thankfully I still had my sweats on. I wasn't in one of those papery hospital gowns without a back. If I had been I would have about died of utter embarrassment.

Edward who had been staring at me blankly for a moment suddenly walked forward. Wrapping the blanket around my shoulders.

I looked up at him. My bottom lip sticking out, "What are you doing?" I asked wrinkling my nose. Being near him gave me the longing-ness to kiss him. Just to see if it had changed since I started kissing Henry. That was a feeling I didn't like.

A feeling that would no doubt get me into trouble.

He looked at me with angry eyes. They weren't black but clouding over, "Isabella you may have no sense of self preservation but no matter what you think of me I will not let you die. Although you are making it harder and harder for me to protect you."

"Where the hell is Charlie. And where is a pay phone? I need to call mom." the tears I had let fall so freely were now threatening to brim over yet again. There was no way I was going to make it without crying.

"Bella Charlie's stable. There's a better chance he'll live. But don't call your mother yet. You need to rest." Edward looked concerned. But his concern was getting on my nerves.

I looked at him bitterly, "Screw that Edward. My father just got shot he keeps muttering about red eyes and orange hair. Know anyone who fits that description?"

He looked at me with wide eyes, "I just assumed-"

I interrupted him. Somehow his cluelessness made me furious, "You assumed wrong. The red piece of paper I so discreetly tore up and threw at you yeah that was from her. And now I'm screwed Edward. I am so utterly screwed Edward."

I jumped up and ran to the phone that was up on one of the walls of the room. I dialed the numbers that had memorized a month ago. But it wasn't my mothers number I was calling. I would save the hell for last.

No I was calling my boyfriend I needed him. For reasons I couldn't understand I needed him more then I could describe. But it wasn't just need . . . I wanted him. I wanted him to be with me. I wanted him to take me in his arms and tell me everything was going to be okay. As Edward always had. I wanted him to reassure me.

I wanted and needed him.

Bad.

The phone rang for the longest time. I was aware of Edward staring hard at my back. A sickly feeling bubbled up in my stomach. He had to be there. If he wasn't I could just end it right now. I needed him in the same way I needed Edward. He had to pick up the phone.

"Hello," and there was his voice.

The tears that had built up over the few minutes I had been awake came dangerously close to spilling over, "Henry," I said letting out the breath I had been holding in flew out. I tried to make my voice sweet.

But it didn't fool him, "Bella what's wrong?" he sounded so worried I loved that he cared, "What the matter?"

I took a deep shaky breath and raggedly let it out, "I need you to come to the hospital, Henry. And I need you to come fast. Please don't ask question just please get here. I'm not hurt but I need you to come quickly. I need you here."

There was a short silence, "I'll be in there in three minutes."

"Thank you Henry," Then there was a click. And I heard the blessed sound of the blaring dial tone.

I wiped my eyes and slowly turned around. I winced once I heard Edward's ragged breath and saw his darker then black eyes he was leaning against my bed and his knuckles were white a he clutched the metal bars, I was surprised they didn't snap under the pressure. This was not going to be a fun conversation and I wasn't prepared to fight with him yet.

"You need that worthless human to be here for you Isabella? Are you that desperate?" he looked furious and I wanted to slap him.

Henry wasn't worthless.

But apparently a fight was what I needed, "Don't," I said so harshly, "Just don't go there Edward. You made a choice and I made mine. And instead of acting like a four year old deal with it. Go find yourself a new human. One that's pretty and graceful one that can dance. And one that's worth changing into a vampire." I didn't yell just talked calmly. My self esteem had been raised since I broken up with Edward. And most of that had to do with Henry.

"I made a decision? No Isabella you made a decision. You are to stubborn to see that I am protecting you. I can't see you become a monster-"

I almost screamed my head off. I hated that word, "If you could think that I could become a monster. That _you_ truly are a monster. Then let me tell you Edward we weren't doing what I thought we were doing. If you could think that anyone in your family is a monster. Then you don't deserve your family and you certainly don't deserve me." and with that I turn and stormed out of the room. Leaving a speechless Edward gapping behind me.

I ran down the flight of stairs quickly before he could think about catching up with me. I was too tired to fight with him. All I wanted was Henry.

I flew out of the stair well, out the lobby, and into the parking lot. It was pitch black outside, probably after midnight past Henry's curfew on week nights. And still he had agreed to come.

Just because I had asked him to.

I looked out in the parking lot where currently a red Jeep was flying into a parking spot. It didn't park on one entirely just took about three before the driver burst out of the drivers seat door.

Henry.

We stood there for a moment and looked at each other. Just staring into each others eyes. For a moment I saw myself the way Edward and Henry saw me. My big brown eyes that were the same color as my hair which fell wispily down my back. Pale skin that seemed to glow with warmth. The glow of the parking lot made me look like an angel because the light left a halo shaped ring around my head shining like gold.

For a moment I realized I truly was beautiful.

And then I ran to him. He walked quickly to me. When I neared close he held out his arms. And I flew into them. Sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his coat around me. Sensing effortlessly how cold I really was the warmth of his body greeting my ice cold skin with a explosion of life and something else.

He kissed the top of my head over and over whispering that everything was going to be okay. I just sobbed and sobbed until there was nothing left. I looked up into his blue eyes and I was aware of three things at once:

Somewhere in that building Edward was watching me.

Somewhere close by Victoria also had her eyes on me.

I leaned in to kiss Henry. It was soft and lovely and I finally figured out the last one:

I loved Henry Pride.

For better or worse I was in love with two men at the same time. Both of whom loved me back. Edward had told me he did on numerous occasions and Henry . . . well I knew he loved me too. It was just the way he looked at me when he thought I wasn't looking. It was just the way he broke every law in the traffic handbook trying to get the hospital. It was just so Henry.

Oh my god I am SO screwed!

**okay so Bella is torn. And so am I. I know that Bella is meant to be with Edward but Henry is SO awesome and sweet. And I think that they are close too. And I know I am obsessing too much it's just a fanfic but I am still extremely confused. TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	11. Finding Out

1**Disclaimer: Love is easy. Wrong. Someone said that to me awhile ago and I totally think it's stupid. Love is one of the hardest things someone cane experience. It makes sad, happy, and crazy all at the same time. Love isn't perfect, it's total imperfectness that seems to blow people away. Girls expect guys to jump off a white horse and start reciting poetry when they saw they love you. But it never happens that way. No one ever says the exact right thing. But that's the true test now isn't it? No matter what someone says if you love them there saying everything right. Saying everything exactly right is Edward's thing. Henry has a totally different style.**

**Hey guys! Okay so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! But I have been totally swamped. With school and everything. And then we moved so and I was without internet hookup for like a week. And here we are. Edward lovers are going to hate this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Finding Out

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning in the hospital bed next to Charlie"s.

Henry and I were laying in the hospital bed together. His arms were rapped around my waist and my head was on his chest. His coat covering both our bodies. My legs curled into his side.

I loved that we could be close to each other without having pressure to do . . . more. Because even though I loved him I wasn't ready for that, not yet at least. I let out a deep breath and slowly looked up at him, only to find that his open ice blue eyes were staring into my chocolate brown ones.

I smiled up at him positioning my head so that I could look up at him. "How long have you been up," I said beaming up at him.

"In other words how long have I been staring at you while you sleep?" he said smiling back at me knowingly while taking a piece of my hair and playing with it.

"Yes," I said in an exaggeratedly groaning voice.

"Awhile," I motioned for him to continue, "well see um. . . you said some . . . things in the middle of the night . . . and I've kind of bin awake since. . . then." he looked at me sheepishly running his hands through his hair.

My eyes widened and my skin grew whiter then usual, "What did I say?" I said drawing away. Pulling my legs to my chest and resting my head on my knees. Looking into those blue eyes that told me the whole story. I knew what I had said in my sleep before he even told me.

"You . . . um . . . you said you loved me," he said looking at me with big eyes.

I fixed my eyes on my knees and let a silence pass. After a few minutes I whipped my head up and looked his straight in the eyes. I decided to go for it.

What did I have to lose?

My heart?

I've gone without it before.

I looked at him for a moment trying to decide if he loved me too. But I couldn't, in these situations you never can, so I cocked my head to the side, "And what would you say if I said I meant it?"

He looked back at me. And then pulled me to him so that I was kneeling on the bed right in front of him. He cupped my face with his hands and looked me right in the eye, a wicked smile spread across his face, "I would say I loved you from the very moment I saw you. And that I'll love you until the day I die."

I smiled back at him harder then I had ever smiled before, "Hey Henry?" I said giggling and smiling and almost crying all at the same time.

"Yes Isabella?" he said doing the exact same thing.

"I love you," and that was the truth.

I loved him. I loved him so much that it hurt, but the hurt was bitter sweet. I couldn't love him in the way I loved Edward, but it came pretty damn close.

And I was okay with that.

Our foreheads touched as he kissed me lightly, "I love you too Bella. More then you can even understand," And then he pulled me to him. His arms wrapping around my waist pulling me so close our bodies were like one. I intertwined my fingers threw his hair. His kiss was passionate and mind blowing. But mine was desperate I as if I was searching for something I'd lost.

And I wasn't finding it. I couldn't find it ever again. The one who gave it to me so easily was the one I could never again.

We had been kissing for fifteen minutes or maybe even more, only stopping for short breaths in between, when I heard a familiar groan behind us.

We turned and I tried to pull away. But Henry was having none of it he sat my on his lap putting his arms firmly around my waist.

CeCe was standing at the doorway hands on her hips. Short black skirt, red tank top, and pencils pulling her hair into a bun. She looked beautiful, besides the fact that she was scowling, "God I mean what is it with you two. You can kiss anywhere. I mean were in a hospital you should be grief stricken. Your like rabbits who just got out of prison. I mean seriously give it a rest."

I smiled at her, snuggling closer into Henry's chest. And she smiled back and then something dawned on her face and her mouth dropped down, "He told you that he loved you didn't he?"

I closed my eyes tight and just smiled into Henry's shirt. Who held me close and kissed the top of my head, "Not that it is any of you business nosey sister of mine but we have agreed that the feeling is mutual." He kissed my head once again.

To say that CeCe shook the hospital screaming was an understatement. I was surprised Charlie, who was going to live thank god, didn't wake up.

"Okay now that we have established that you to love each other," she said rolling her eyes, "not that it wasn't obvious like weeks ago, I think I deserve some quality time with my best friend. Oh and by the way Bella you are excused from school until further notice. And Henry . . . were home sick with the flu."

Henry faked a cough as I managed to wriggle out of his grip. I kissed him quickly before going over to stand with CeCe. Who grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room. I smiled over my shoulder as I was taken away from one of the two men who had a grip on my heart.

Next thing I knew CeCe was pushing me the ladies room and shoving me in stall then making put on a change of clothes that she had brought from her closet.

The change of clothes was a black long sleeved shirt that didn't cover my stomach and didn't leave much to me revealed in the breast area either. A brown skirt that was to short for much spontaneous movement. And a pair of black lace up boots that had high heels that I would surely break a leg in.

As I stepped out of the stall I couldn't help but look appreciatively in the mirror. I looked stunning. I mean CeCe had made me up before but now I had just put on some clothes. I looked like I was glowing.

CeCe was staring at me with a smile on her face. But then she turned to me, "You love him right. Truly? Because if you don't, don't tell him you do because Bella he is head over heels for you. And I mean run in front of a train, take a bullet, jump out of a-"

I interrupted her, "I love him as much as I possibly can," I said. It was the truth. I loved Henry. And it was enough, at least for now. There was Edward who could still make me laugh and cry in five seconds flat, but that was over, or at least I hoped it was over.

She smiled at me, "Good. Now let's go get some food I'm famished."

We walked to the hospital cafeteria together arms linked and laughing. No matter how hard I tried I found I couldn't stop smiling. It was like it was with Edward.

I melted.

The cafeteria was the last place I expected the Cullen's to be. I mean it's headquarters for food. And it's not like they actually EAT. Rosalie and Emmet were gone for awhile, that's all I knew at the moment. Jasper was waiting for Alice to graduate before making any plans. But in the hospital cafeteria. No way would they be there.

Wrong.

They were hunched over a table, talking in hushed tones. Just the three of them, Jasper, Edward, and Alice. They all looked up at CeCe and I entered the door. There eyes widened as they saw what I was wearing. Alice didn't say anything she just smiled her small smile and looked at me. I could hear Edward clearly, "holy mother of god," was basically the jist of it. And that was it. I think I turned bright red. But I kept walking.

I chewed by bottom lip as I walked through the line just picking up a granola bar and a banana. CeCe however got the definition of junk food. Her plat was loaded up with cheese burgers and pizza and any kind of chocolate sweet imaginable.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow she shrugged and scoffed at me, "You dad just got shot Isabella we need comfort food."

"You dad didn't get shot," I said smiling as I sat in the table that had a good view of the Cullen's I sat on top of the table and looked at the hospital ceiling which was all made of glass. I knew my skin glowed in the sun light and I knew it would drive Edward crazy especially the way I was exposing my neck, he loved my neck, "how come you need comfort food?"

I smiled as I heard the soda can Edward had been holding explode in his hands. My head flew up, as if the noise startled me sending my hair flying over my shoulders and my scent hurtling around the room. Jasper was looking at me hard. I knew he was puzzled by my actions and the feeling that were hurtling around my head. I mean I am pretty screwed up.

"I need comfort because my beloved brother has fallen in love with a beautiful siren. Namely you," she said motioning with her hand and pretending to cry herself I put my hands to my heart as it I was touched, "and she is making him happy and the dream I had of him of him dying alone and miserable is crushed? Now what picture will I use to get through the day I ask you beautiful siren?" she pretended to fake cry some more and then looked up at me with a huge smile on her face.

I snorted and patted her shoulder, "I'm extremely sorry for your loss Ce but you know that brother of yours who is so in love with me? Well yeah I kind of feel the same way."

And that was when I heard a growl. My hand quickly flew to my mouth as I realized what I had said and who had heard it. Edward was currently storming out of the room and Jasper and Alice were looking from him to I with surprised looks.

My eyes grew big.

"I'll be right back," I said absentmindedly as I jumped from the table. I had to go after him. Even if it was to yell at him, to have him vent at me. He would do something stupid and that was the last thing I needed.

But as I got to the doorway out of the cafeteria. I was seized by Jasper and Alice who grabbed either one of my elbows dragging me into the nearest broom closet.

"What about Edward," I said looking at them panicked.

Alice shrugged, "We need to talk to you. Don't worry Edward will be fine he's going to Carlisle's office to yell about you. And Carlisle is going to yell right back asking him, 'what did he expect? For you to be all right with getting older while the man you loved stayed the same?"

"What did he expect," I said pacing savagely, "for me to go through life getting older and older? To die a virgin because if I go any farther then a peck on the lips my seventeen year old boyfriend will no doubt kill me. To never experience a real kiss because we can't, he can't control himself. How can he be so selfish? It's not fair to ask me to do that. I would spend the rest of eternity with him if he would only see clearly for a moment. I mean Alice are you really mad at me? Because I'm very sorry. But I couldn't, I couldn't stay with him and give it all up. You can't expect me to be able to live like that if there is a possibility of more. You just can't."

I didn't cry. I was extremely proud of that.

Alice was staring at me. But it was Jasper who spoke first, "It's not fair Bella. I can feel what's going on inside of you. It tearing you up inside, not being with him. But I also know you love the other one and your love will no doubt deepen if we don't take action soon. Which is why Alice and I have a proposition-"

This where Alice took over, "Edward is extremely close to changing you Bella. I can see it in his eyes and my visions from you and Edward kissing to you and Henry getting married. But the other side of him keeps fighting back. So we were wondering if you would let me change you. It would take awhile but Edward would accept it. I just know it."

I sighed but then I got mad, mad at Edward for doing this to me, "Alice I love you for wanting to do this. You as well Jasper. But I don't want to hope that someday Edward will accept that I have gotten my greatest wish and fulfilled his greatest fear. I don't want to be desperate enough to go to his sister instead of him. I don't want you to change me, I want it to be Edward. And if it can't be Edward then I don't want it at all," I turned and walked out of the closet.

I didn't go back to the cafeteria like I should have. Instead I went back to my fathers room. Where Henry was lying under a blanket. He was half asleep when I crawled into the bed with him. But none the less as I got under the blanket he pulled me to him. Wrapping his arms around me and settling his head on top of mine. Our bodies fitting perfectly together. The heat from his body warming me from the inside out.

"A guy could get used to this," he murmured into my ear.

"I hope you don't, I'm not very good at keeping boys who love me," I whispered back. But I knew he was sleeping and that he hadn't heard.

It was then I let the silent tears fall down from my eyes.

**Sad and happy at the exact same time! I love Henry and Edward. I'm never going to be able finish this without some serious reflecting. The endings I've picked out keep changing. So I'm sorry if it takes awhile for me to update.**

**Carly ;)**


	12. I Will Follow you Down

1**Disclaimer: Okay so I just went to The Covenant with all my friend. Jesse if your reading this happy now, I updated and stop saying that stupid line or I swear to god I'm going to freakin throttle you. Anyway I was in my friends van and the stupid seat kept sliding out from under me. I swear to god I fell on my ass like twice and have any of you seen The Grudge 2 commercials? I mean seriously that movie looks freaking scary! And how many time do I have to tall you people that I don't own Twilight? Huh! It's starting to get annoying (actually it's not)Shut Up scary voice screams. I don't own Twilight! **

**Okay so this is a profound chapter for Edward. Who still hasn't made up his stupid mind. It will be in his point of view for the most part. The next chapter is when things start to go really, really bad. This story is going to get action packed and it's going to stay that way. Although there might be a few filler chapters along the way.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

I Will Follow You Down

BPOV

Smiling helped.

It always did. Pretending I wasn't scary and damaged was the only thing I could do. Scary and damaged was me now, without Edward that was all I could do. Pretending was the next best thing.

For a while I could almost fool myself into thinking I wouldn't have a gaping hole in my stomach for the rest of my life. A hole that even Henry couldn't fix.

That's what I thought about as I cried.

But then I stood. I knew where I was going as I grabbed my keys and pulled on a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt. I kissed Henry on the forehead, brushing a piece of hair off his forehead, "Love you." I murmured as he slept.

But then I turned away. There was only one place I could go at a time like thins. A time where I was so confused.

EPOV

I didn't even know where I was going until I ended up in Carlisle's office. Images flooded my mind as I walked. The visions Alice kept getting in the middle of the night. I told her not to look for Bella. That the best thing we could do was give her a normal life.

But my whole family knew I just didn't want the pain of knowing that she could have a life without me. That I would have to live eternity without her. And there were some visions Alice couldn't keep out. Jasper blamed me for Bella's indecision, that was the reason Alice was having these visions because of Bella's uncertainty. Alice seemed to be connected to Bella in ways she couldn't even describe and that's why she kept getting the visions.

The visions were overpowering and they flooded my mind taking over for a split second as each of the heartbreaking scenes flashed in my head:

There was one of a wedding:

_Bella came down a flight of stairs looking stunning in a white dress, with her upswept hair that seemed to have white lavender and diamond pins every so often, armed with a smile that could launch a thousand ships. She walked quickly, faster then was probably appropriate to the end of the aisle, you could tell she wanted to get to the man she was going to marry. And that man was Henry. _

There was one of Bella waiting anxiously in an airport terminal:

_Then suddenly a flash of blonde hair came out of one of the loading dock doors. And then Bella was running, running into his arms. And Henry swept her up, kissing her and blocking her beaming face from the vision. Before everything went dark you saw the wedding band on her thin pale finger._

And then there was one with Bella looking about fifteen years older. But not any less beautiful then what she looked like now:

_She was sitting on a checkered picnic blanket with a little child in her arm. The toddler was beaming up at her and she was smiling down at him. Then there was a flash of dark brown hair as two little girls no more then nine and five was sitting on the blanket and calling Bella mommy. Then there was laughter as three figures emerged from a wooded area. Henry and identical twin boys in there early teenage years, probably around thirteen, had mud and water splashed all over them but were smiling like maniacs none the less. Henry came over and took the small child in his arms, he then kissed Bella softly on the mouth and then kissed th slight curve to her stomach. Saying hello to their next child._

Then there was the worst one:

_It started in a dark room. Then the door burst open and a pale hand flipped on the light switch. The figure was fuzzy and you couldn't see his face. Then there was another person entering the room. This one was female and gorgeous, though there was an air about her that was sickeningly familiar. The two seemed to be mad at one another, the yelling was muffled, you couldn't hear much. Except you could tell the two didn't want to be fighting, you could tell they were meant for each other just by the way they seemed never to be able to be more then a couple feet away from one another. The girl visibly softened, which caused the boy to take her into his arms. Then there figures suddenly became clear with a burst of bright detail. One was me looking the same as I did today and the other was Bella, but right before everything went dark you saw her liquid topaz eyes._

I couldn't deal with any of it. The fact that I could be with Bella and that Henry could be with Bella. That she was in love with both of us. That she would have to decide.

Everything in me wanted to be with her. Waned to change her, but part of me wanted to let her go. To do what was best for her. And yet another part of me just wanted to be angry.

Angry at her for coming into my life, angry for making the life I lived before seem uninteresting and boring. The life with her was birght and colorful and the one I had without her would be forever in black and white.

Angry for not being strong enough to leave, to let her go. And angry at the world for doing this to me, for giving me Bella and then giving me the tenacity to keep her human.

Which is why I started yelling the moment I got into Carlisle's office, "She can't do this. She can't be with him, if she still loves me. She can't love two of us. It can't be that way. It's not fair."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow but then stood, "Bella can do anything Bella wants to do. She can love anyone she wants to. No ever told her that she had to be fair about it. And every one of us could say the same thing about you."

"What that's supposed to mean?" I said looking at him murderously.

"It means Edward that what did you expect? For her to stay with you during college? What about when she got older then Esme and myself? Do you think she would ever be able to take you into public. A seventeen year old boy and a middle aged woman. What about children? If you refuse to change her then she can have them, but not with you. And what about sex? You can only lightly kiss her, should she die a virgin because of that? When you think about it Edward your being extremely selfish. You love her and she loves you. But you have to resist the blood lust and she has to give up her life. In your eyes she wins if she stays human. But the truth is Edward she loses more. You and I both know she won't back down and if you still refuse her she has to live life without you. A fate worse then death in her eyes, new boyfriend or not."

He was right and I knew it. I couldn't ask Bella to do that for me. No matter how much I loved her and no matter how much she loved me.

I had to make a decision.

I turned away from the office leaving more confused then when I went in.

There was only one place I could go to try and figure it out.

**Let's all give it up for Carlisle. A voice of reason in Edward's stupid, stubborn head. No I will not tell you where each of them are going. Yes it is the same place but you will just have to wait and figure out which place that is.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;) **


	13. Chemicals React

**Disclaimer: Hello people! It has been a very interesting week. I had three tests on Friday. By the way I totally hate Spanish. I mean I know a lot of people speak it. But I'm no good at. I can say like two words. My stupid dad is making me take the class. He doesn't seem to realize I would rather take Shop and end up cutting my own fingers off then try and memorize a foriegn language. Oh but then if I wasn't going to take Spanish I would have to take Home Ec. And baking? Yeah that's not my thing. One time when I was trying to make cookies I put in baking powder instead of baking soda and the things were bubbly when they came out of the oven. BUBBLY! I sent my friend Lizzie home with food poisoning. SO that is why I am now learning a language that I will forget as soon as I graduate. Fun right? I don't own Twilight. Oh hey that ryhmes. Cool!**

**Hi devoted readers. Now I was in a Bella reflects mood for this chapter. It will also have a song incorporated with it. Oh by the way the ending is going to shock and awe. Plus it's a major cliffy.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 12**

Chemical Reaction

BPOV

The drive to the meadow was long I couldn't have predicted what was to happen next. And even if I had known I'm pretty sure I would have gone anyway. There are some things you just aren't meant to change.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

I stepped out of the truck and onto the gravel pathway. My boots cracked on the surface. The tight jeans I was wearing did not leave much for breathing, thank god I was wearing a loose blood red shirt that dipped into a plunging V-neck. I pulled on my jean jacket and pulled on a long white scarf with red beads on the end. Grabbed the blanket that was resting on the passenger seat.

Edward had gotten into a weird picnicking faze over the summer. Though he hadn't really remembered that ants will come if you bring food into a wooded area so from then I left a faded old checkered picnic blanket under the passenger seat just incase. I just hadn't gotten around to removing it yet.

I somehow managed to get to the meadow. I didn't remember knowing the directions in my head. But somehow I got there.

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
_

I walked to the middle of the circle clearing. This was where I used to be so happy. Where it all started. Where we said we loved each other. Where I got my first kiss. This place was where I learned the secret that had been kept silent for hundreds of years.

A small, breakable human who was only pretty in that firl next door way got so much in about five seconds. More then she ever deserved in a life time she got in one day. And then let it go. Gave it up for some stupid little ultimatium that wasn't even working. She gave up the people who loved her the most.

Gave up the one boy who would have died for her. Tears poured down my face for no aparent reason and I fell to my knees. Life as we know it passed by me in blurs.

_We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

But then she found another. One that was as human as she was. One that would jump in front of a bus to make her smile. One that had loved her since the moment he saw. A boy that had carried her to the car after she hurt her ankle. The boy that had driven faster then was even close to legal to get to a hospital just to see her.

A flash of lightening lit up the sky as the rain poured down, soaking me before I even had time to move. My salty tears mixing with the freezing cold rain water. I lifted my head to the sky. Trying to get myself under control but only crying harder. My keys fell from my hands and I closed my eyes. Wanting forget who was waiting for me at home. Nothing would ever be the same. Not ever again.

I didn't deserve them. Not either one. They both deserved beautiful girls, who could walk in a straight line without falling on her own feet. Girls who loved just them. But instead they loved me a girls who's mind couldn't even comprehend how lucky she was. Loving me was the biggest mistake of their life. It would only lead to broken hearts.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_

The breath was sucked out of me as water flooded my mouth. I cried and I cried. Not knowing when I would stop. Another flash of lightening lit up the sky. But this time there was a deafening crack as one of the trees near the meadow lit on fire as it was struck by lightening.

I didn't notice him run up to the right of me. But I did hear him yell my name. And I saw him walk up to me. But the tears still came. They flooded my eyes until all I saw only blurs of colors.

Another flash of white light highlighted as a tree close to the edge of the meadow burst into flames. The rain powered down harder and harder until I couldn't hear him yelling for me. Until I couldn't even see his outline.

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

I closed my eyes and stood up. My hands wnet through my hair feeling the the wet. Feeling nothing and everything at the same time. Light and darkness came togther at the exact same time. I knew right here was exactly where I was supposed to be no matter how it ended.

I opened my eyes as he flew to me. Picking me up bridal style. The heat inside me and the cold radiating from his marble features colliding in an explosion of heat and love. I let him pick me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him cradle me in his arms. It felt wrong and right in some many different ways.

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

He ran.

Faster then I had ever seen him. But it seemed slow. I buried my head in his neck and just breathed. Taking in the scent that seemed to miss me more then I missed it. My arms tightened around his neck as he pulled me closer.

I closed my eyes and let darkness taking me. But only for a moment. My eyes flew open as we neared my house. I let out a gasp of a breath.

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

"It's okay. Don't worry I have you. It's okay." he whispered in my ear.

He carried me through my bedroom window. We both collapsed on the floor. His breah coming out fast and mine coming out even faster. I didn't know why we were here together, but it was what was happening and I didn't want him to go.

I realized he hadn't let go of my hand.

I don't remember how long we sat there. Just catching our breathes. My head was on his arm and the other was around my waist pulling me into his chest. If I turned my head we would be facing each other.

The clouds parted and the sun came out. Showing through my parted blinds. Making Edward's skin shimmer like diamonds. Taking my breath away for about the millionth time.

_Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it_

"Please never do that again," he said pushing a piece of dark brown hair off my face and looking into my eyes. His topaz orbs smoldering making my knees wobble.

"And what exactly did I do? I couldn't predict that there was going to be a thunderstorm of a life time in the meadow. Besides what were you doin there anyway?" I said smiling up at him.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to feel safe with him anymore. But I couldn't say that I was upset about him being here.

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

"How is it that you always manage to get yourself into life threatening danger and then manage not to be totally terrified?" he said smiling again. Eyes shimmering as much as his skin.

I shrugged, "Bad stuff happens. But mostly to me. I guess it's just happened so much that it really doesn't affect me any more. And this one wasn't close to the thing with James. Or the time I almost got run over by a car." I said looking up at him.

"You are the most amost amazing person I have ever met," he said closing his eyes and shaking his head. His copper hair falling in his eyes.

I pulled myself halfway. Putting all my weight on the palms of my hands. Which were centered on the carpeted floor, "You have lots of time." my face was only inches from his. But my reason was flooding back to me.

"Bella," he said putting a hand on my cheeck, "please don't talk like that."

I loked away, "Someone has to. We can't all just be happy with right now. Some of us want to know what's going to happen in the future."

_We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love_

"Bella please," he said. He wanted me to understand. But I didn't. He wanted me to respect his choice. But I didn't. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was. But it would never be the same.

I looked at him hard, "Are you still here for a reason? Because if you don't plan on doing anything but trying to make me uderstand then you can leave. If there is nothing else you want to say or do then leave please."

I tried to look away from him but he made me look into his eyes, "Yes," he said moving a little closer and knocking my anger out a bit, "I want to do this."

And with that he caught my moth with his own. Kissing me hard.

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react_

**Yes I know I am totally evil and that you all hate and love me. Sorry about this but I am totally addicted to cliff hangers. It is a sickness i know yopu all hate but sorry that is just the way I am. Don't get excited this is not a Bella and Edward reconciliation. What happens in the next chapter will screw it all up.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	14. Surprise Me Not

**Disclaimer: Okay so I would like to tell you a story. This story is about a little boy who decided that he wanted to jump out off a trampoline and into a swimming pool. This boy was undiagnosed. He was really mentally retarded. He made into the pool, just barely though. He hit the water wrong and a man had to jump in and save him, he ended up with a concussion and a broken wrist. As soon as he was better he decided to do it again. That boy happened to be my brother. The man who saved him my father. See what I mean when I say I am stuck in a house with crazy people! I don't own Twilight. **

**This chapter isn't my best but this is really hard to write. Oh and by the way there is a really big twist in the middle, that is going to be really, really cool. Oh don't hate me by the way.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Surprise Me Not

**BPOV**

It was the kind of kiss you never forget. The one that sends shivers down your spine and all the way to the tips of your toes. The kind that leaves you hot and cold all over. The kind that makes a minutes feel like eternities and a kiss that could stop a bullet and move mountains.

You always think that if you get a new boyfriend you won't want the old one as much as you did, because when you were together you wanted him more then you wanted to breath or eat or sleep. But it never happens. Not really.

And never with Edward.

He's not the kind of guy you forget if you can help it. He was one of those guys that would always be there in the back of my mind. The little voice of reason that kept me sane and alive. But also drives me crazy, the voice that would gnaw at my heart until there was nothing else.

I was good for the first minute. I kept my mouth closed and was as still as I could possibly be. But I knew that if I wasn't going to get him I could at least show him why we couldn't be together.

My eyes stayed firmly shut as I put my hand on his shoulder and parted my lips. For a split second I wondered if Edward wouldn't break the kiss. But then I felt the cold hand on my shoulder.

Him pushing me way didn't hurt as much as it had when we were still together. Partly because from the beginning I knew this kiss had been a mistake, that Henry was the guy I was supposed to be kissing. And partly because my whole body had bee slowly going numb ever since we got in that window.

"Why do you always do that," he said softly as I was trying to catch my breath. Silently letting my anger build and build until I could almost fool myself into thinking that I didn't love him anymore, that, that kiss hadn't meant anything at all, that if I never saw him ever again everything would be just fine.

But it wasn't working much. My emotions had been on pause for a while and now they swam in my head. Making my ears ring and my mouth run dry.

"What exactly did I just do? Except try and prove a point." I said positioning myself into an Indian style sitting position and looking him right in the eye, pursing my lips and folding my hands in my lap.

"And what point was that Bella? That we can't even be in the same room together without ending up kissing or yelling. Because we've been proving that point for about four or five weeks now." he said looking right back.

"No," I said shaking my head slowly, "my point is," I put a sad smile on my face trying to show that I wasn't going to cry even though I felt the liquid pooling around my edges and I knew his hightened senses could smell there liquid salt scent, "is that it's not the same. It can't be the same. Not after what we've done to each other. Not when I'm with Henry. And certainly not when I have Henry. Not when you can't even kiss me with an open mouth. I know I sound shallow and horrible. But I . . . it's not the same. And we can't be the same. Not when I still feel like this." I shook my head as I looked down into my lap.

"Well what about what I'm feeling like? Bella I love you and you love me. We have one big problem and now we can't even be civil to each other. You can't even look at me without getting tears in your eyes. It's not fair and it's not right. And we have to figure out a way to fix it." he made it sound so simple.

"There is only way to fix it Edward," I said standing up getting ready to throw something, "and I've only told you what that is about a dozen times. And you always seem to conveniently forget it whenever were arguing. You have a choice Edward. I have absolutley nothing! I love you and I'm falling in love with him. It's not fair and it shouldn't be happening. But it's my life and I am really sick of you screwing with it. What you feel doesn't really matter anymore. This is about me. For one second I want this to be about me. Not about how you can't kiss me and won't change me. This is about me and how I can't deal with this. And how I won't let you screw around with me anymore."

I had been standing and making hand motions like a total spaz. Tears free falling down my face, it didn't matter if I had promised myself I would never cry in front of him. It didn't matter. I was too sad and too messed up to care.

Edward was staring at me. One of those walk through your soul search looks that makes you knees weak. I knew I was making a total ass out of myself. I was breaking his heart all over again. But I couldn't help it.

I rubbed my temples. Feeling mor frustrated then ever before, "Maybe love just isn't enought this time."

We continued to look at each other, tears falling from my now red eyes and his topaz eyes smoldering like I've never seen them. And then I feel the vibration in my back pocket and my cell phone let out a ring that only belonged to one person.

"Shit," I said that was the only way to describe this moment. Edward's eyes widened at my profanity. I grabbed it out of my back pocket trying to control my crying.

"Hello," I breathed silently. Sniffling and trying to wash my eyes of all of the tears that were falling down. My hands went through my hair in anxiousness.

"Bella," screeched a voice that wasn't Henry.

I smiled and sniffled, "Hey CeCe." I said sitting down on the edge of my bed and wedging the phone between my ear and my shoulder. I could hear Better Then Ezra's Juicy playing in the background. Which meant she was in a good mood.

"Hey adorable!" she said happily, "So what's up you sound down? Oh no did you finally realize you are way too good for my brother and that you should dump him."

I sighed, "CeCe I am not dumping you brother," I said and winced when I realized I had said that with Edward in the room. Who was now sitting in ym rocking chair looking completely pissed off.

"Aw too bad for you. Anyway I was calling to tell you that we are going shopping tonight for your dress for the party," I heard a car horn honk. CeCe is suicidal driver. Car horns are always blaring whenever she gets on the road.

"What party?" I asked. What the hell was she talking about?

"Henry didn't tell you?" she said suddenly sound nervous.

"Tell me what?" I said my voice getting darker. He was surprising me. And he knows how much I hate surprises.

"That the whole senior class is throwing you a surprise birthday party." she said quickly, I could hear the amusement in her voice. I think she could tell she was getting her brother in trouble.

"What," I shrieked standing up, "is he high?" that brought a chuclkle from Edward who I shot a dirty look, "holy crap, why are they throwing me a party? I mean I've had birthdays before, and a whole school has not celebrated with me."

"There throwing you a bithday because your dad got shot. Apparently it's the least the town can do. Plus Henry kind of gave them the idea." she said and I knew she was smiling.

"Tell him that I'm going to kill him. In cold blood I swear to god." I screamed and then kicked my dresser. Only my foot got caught on the edge and I ended up falling on my butt with a solid oof. Which caused Edward to start laighing histerically.

"Does this mean you don't want to go shopping?" CeCe said in a laughing voice.

"What do you think?" I said hoping she'd get the no in my voice.

"Pick you up at five." she excaimed happily.

"No wait CeCe!" I screeched. But all I heard was the dial tone.

Edward was still laughing so I shot him a dirty look as I got up, "It is your job to keep me from falling, annoying ex boyfriend." I said straightening out my shirt, which was all the way up my hips.

Exposing my belly botton, which I saw Edward was staring at. I quickly wrapped my coat around myself as well. The air of our last conversation was coming back in waves and I felt tears coming back to me.

"Can we not do this right now," I murmured silently, "I don't want to fight right now. I just want to be alone." I said quietly bending my head to look at my hands.

"Sure," he whispered, "whatever you need Bella."

And then he was gone. But not before I felt my head being lifted up and the pressure on my lips as he kissed me again. And then I was finally able to cry. Because at the moment that's all I could do.

**The party isn't going to be the climax of the story. I just think it'll be fun to get the whole gang together in thier formal wear. Bella looking stunning with a date that isn't Edward. It's going to be really fun to write. So stay tunned. A lot of stuff is going to happen during the party, but the climax is going to happen right after. And then the cliff hanger ending. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT A SEQUEL?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	15. You Get What You Get

**Disclaimer: Okay I just ate about five of those little Pez candy packages, had six straight coffees with an extra shot, a Hersheys candy bar, and some peanut M and M's. I am flying. Sugar highs are really cool until you come down and your absolutely exhausted. My old friend Marie, she once had about eight expressos and was up for forty eight hours studying for her finals. Right after she slept for three days. But she passed all her finals. So the moral of this story is drink coffee, eat candy, and sleep it off, it'll only kill you young. And who really wants to be alive when the whole fricken country come crashing down? Not me. I hope to be in an early grave caused by me choking on something sweet and salty. I don't own Twilight. **

**Okay so this is a filler chapter that will mostly be Bella yelling at Henry. It's really funny though. I laughed at some of the things I came up with. I really hope you like it. The next chapter will be the dance and I'm really looking forward to that. It's going to be DRAMA.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 14**

You Get What You Get

"Hello," the voice on the phon in that I'm-sleepy-in-the-middle-of-the-afternoon voice that still made me love him more then I could even let myself believe.

"A surprise party," I screamed into the phone, "that is how you choose to wish me a happy birthday! By throwing me in a room with the whole senior class. Most of whom I either hate or don't know, not to mention my ex boyfriend and _your_ sister who will no doubt spike the punch. Do we not remember how she poured Vodka into the 7up that one time at my house. My dad almost made me take a breathalyser test."

"Who told you?" he said a little more alert now that I was screaming at him.

"Oh please like you don't know," I said pacing in my room, "You sister could only wait like five seconds after buying your dads birthday present before calling him and telling him what she got, and you expect her to keep a surprise party secret."

"CeCe!" screamed Henry.

"Oh it is not CeCe's fault. It is all your fault Henry Pride! I can not believe you thought you would get away with this. Have you even met me? I hate surprises and you totally know it." I screamed into the phone.

"Part of the reason I love you is that you are so understanding," he said weakly. He and I both knew that, that excuse was extremely lame.

"Oh bite me Henry. You and I both know that, that is total crap. What are they going to do anyway? Put up banners that say 'Sorry We Let Your Dad Get Shot' and 'He's In A Drug Induced Coma Until His Gunshot Wound Heals But Happy Birthday Anyway'?" I said laughing in spite of my anger.

"See there is that sense of humor that I also love," he said and I knew he thought that he was off the hook for the surprise party.

So wrong.

"I swear to god I am going to wear dirty sweat pants to this party and then flash the swim team at their next swim, just to get back at you for this. Unless of course they lose. Then I'll give them a glance at the other end-"

Henry interrupted me, "Ew. Okay any guy that ever gets to see that before me I will personally gouge the eyes out of." He said in that I'm-not-screwing-with-you-anymore voice I also happened to love.

"Oh that's mature Henry," I said quickly before starting pacing again. I had a five year old urge to stick out my tongue at the phone.

"I am so not kidding Bella," he said and then I heard him sigh, "is it such a bad thing that I want you to be happy on your birthday. I mean your life gets messed up by things that I can't control and all I want you for you is a happy birthday, can you please just let me do this for you."

I paused for a moment and then let out a, "Fine."

But then quickly added, "But next birthday we are having a small party. Just me you and a birthday cake. Okay?" I said smiling. I had a boyfriend who did nice things for me even when I wasn't sleeping with him.

How cool is that?

"So you want me to stick around for your next birthday, huh?" he said and I knew he was smiling into the phone. It was totally cool the way I knew that kind of thing about him.

"Are you insinuating that you don't want to be there," I said putting on my best 'flirt voice' even though I was waiting and listening hard for his answer.

He snorted,"Please."

"Good answer," I said smiling into the phone while inspecting my toe nails. Which did look anywhere even near party material.

And then I started to get pissed again, "When exactly were you planning to tell me about this incredibly stupid plan of yours. And hour before so I can come to school in jeans," I said now examining my nails, which I had bitten practically to nubs.

"Open closet dear girlfriend," he said in his laughing voice.

"Henry what the hell did you do," I said smiling. Knowing that it was probably something weird. Henry and CeCe's style was almost always unusual.

I opened the closet. And there sitting there in the middle of the closet was a dress. A beautiful, perfect, red dress. And a way better one then anyone on Forks would be wearing. It was a dress with a corset ribbon lace-up back. Ruched bodice with v-neck spaghetti straps **(picture available on my profile).**

"Henry," I said beaming, "have you seen this dress?" I said smiling. I was hoping he hadn't. It would be extremely interesting of he hadn't. I knew that this dress would make me look stunning. Especially if the shoe box at the bottom of the closet was for me.

"Um. No. CeCe picked it out. Why what does it look like. Too slutty? Or did she put a nuns habit in there as a joke? Oh god I knew I shouldn't have let her pick it out." Oh god he's so cute when he's upset.

"No actually it's really good. Tell your sister thanks for me okay," I said smiling ready to hang up and drive him absolutely crazy.

"Wait what does it look like?" Henry said trying to sound nonchalant but sounding like a puppy with a treat dangling in right in front of his face.

"Thanks for the surprise party Henry. Love you." I said smiling as I clicked off the phone.

I then went off to go get myself ready.

**Okay next chapter will be the party. I will have pictures of everyones dresses on my profile (Bella's is already up). After the dance there will be an appearence by the bad guy and then my surprise ending. I will probably end up putting the dance into two chapter because it's going to be a very LONG night. Even for the people who don't have to sleep. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper will also be making an appearence. Oh and in a few chapters I will tell you guys the name of the sequel. I really like it, but it gives stuff away.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	16. Loving The Look

**Dislcaimer: Okay so I decided to broach this subject for no apparent reason encept that it's driving me freaking crazy! Now who thinks that Lor and Rory sound different on _Gilmore Girls_. Because I think some of it is becoming really annoying. Like Lor deciding she did things because she wanted to make her parent. No duh! And who the hells idea was it to cancel _Charmed_ and _Everwood_?! Okay sorry sounding isane. If you don't agree with me sorry, but this is my story and it's a dictatorship. Which means I rule and you have to read this! I don't own Twilight! **

**So this is more of the hilarious CeCe and Henry twins. I love those two. Oh, and my friend recently told me that she thought that CeCe's name was pronounced CC, when really I meant it be KiKi. So if you have been pronouncing it wrong sorry for the confusion but her name is pronounced KiKi.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Loving The Look

The door bell rang and surprisingly I was ready. I was hyperventilating because I am totally not good at being the center of attention. I mean I fall straight on my face while walking in a straight line. Walking in front of the senior class was not going to be fun.

I looked in the mirror as I walked out the door. I didn't even recognize myself. My dress hugged all the right parts, the red contrasted my glowing skin, it was perfect. I wore bright red lipstick that was the same color as my dress. My brown eyes sparkled, as did my hair. Which I had curled and then pulled it into a high ponytail which fell out the band like a waterfall. It was the best I had ever looked. That prom night with Edward didn't even come close.

It was the best I've ever looked.

I sighed at the empty kitchen, normally Charlie would be there to wish me a good night, but he was still in the hospital, normally I would have hated it, him being there. But tonight I missed him. I pulled open the door quickly reveal myself.

"Holy crap," Henry said as his eyes glazed over. I smiled as I bit my tongue and did a little twirl. CeCe stepped out of the Jeep and I saw what she was wearing. She looked almost as good as I did.

She was wearing cream colored beaded chiffon evening gown that was intricately beaded with a asymmetrical bodice and a full length chiffon skirt with vertical ruffle inserts. Her hair was messy jelled jelled, and would have looked tacky on anyone else but CeCe.** (picture on my profile)**

Henry turned to his siter, grabbing for my hand and pulling me into his side, I wrapped my arms around his waist nuzzling myself perfectly under his arms, while he grabs my jacket, he yells at CeCe, "from now on you are always picking out her cloths."

I stick out my tongue at him but only half heartedly I love that he thinks I'm beautiful, I almost forget to be mad at him for the whole surprise party.

Almost.

I begrudgingly pulled myself away from him and walk over to CeCe, giving Henry a full view of my now basically exposed back. I smile over my shoulder, "You are in so much trouble for this whole surprise party that I am no longer speaking to you for the duration of the evening." I said smiling through my teeth. Knowing I'm driving him crazy.

Instead of looking at him and breaking my focus I turn my attention to CeCe, who is now smiling at me broadly, "You look so hot." She said giving me an approving one over. I do a little twirl before getting into the back of the Jeep.

I expect Henry to take that as a sign for him to leave me alone and drive the car. But instead he throws the keys to CeCe and comes to sit next to me in the back, giving me that pitiful look of his. It only took a few more seconds of him looking like that for me to crack. What can I say I have a thing for boys who make my knees weak and then in a few moments can make me want to cry just at the look of him?

I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed, "Fine your forgiven. But no more surprises, please. I mean I love you and everything, but I am not a spontaneous person. It is just not me." I said shaking my head into his shoulder and then letting out a deep breath into his neck and then lightly kissing it.

"I promise," he mumbled into the top of my head.

CeCe made a gagging noise up in the front seat, "No I love you more, no I love you more, god it's like being stuck in a fricken romance novel without the sex. I mean god get a room," she said shaking her head like _we_ were crazy.

We sat like that until we got to the school, CeCe singing along totally off key to the songs that would come on the radio and me and Henry not really kissing just having our faces really close to each other, making my heart beat really fast. Good looking boys who want to kiss you all the time tend to do that to you.

CeCe pulled to a screeching halt that would have sent me flying if it hadn't been for Henry's arms around my waist. He helped me out of the car. Where I noticed that there were only a few scattered cars parked.

I put my hands on my hips and motioned around me, "See I told you this party was going to be a bust, absolutely no one is here."

Herny gave me a small smile and CeCe laughed out, "Silly Bella, that would give away the surprise. All the cars are parked on the football field."

I sighed, "Won't that ruin the grass?" I said smiling.

CeCe shrugged as Henry put his arm around my waist and started leading my towards the school, "It's not like we ever use it."

I shrugged, "True."

We were almost to the door when I stopped and looked at the both of them, "How exactly were you two planning to get me here, in this dress." I said indicating to myself.

CeCe shrugged, "I was thinking something like a Life and Death Bricade stint like on Gilmore Girls," we reached the door and she pulled out her MasterCard from her purse and shimmeyed it between the slit in the door, until they popped open, "Sucess," she said pumping her fist in the air.

"You know I do have the keys to get in," Henry said looking at his sister with a raised eyebrow.

CeCe shrugged, "It's more fun this way," and with that she shoved the credit card down the front of her dress and into her clevage instead of putting it back into her purse, she looked up at me, "God aren't boobs great? Not only do they help you get guys, but they are amazing storage units."

She winked and then turned, "I'm going to announce our arrival." she ran down the hall towards the back of the building.

Henry shook his head at her as she disappeared, "I swear to god if we weren't, twins, and my mother didn't have documentary proof that she is in fact my sister I would be certain I was adopted."

I looked at him and kissed his cheek, laughing, "She's funny."

Henry gave me a look, "Yeah funny like the girl at the party who's about to take some Speed and go skinny dip in the pool with the whole trck team" he said dragging me towards the gym.

"We have a pool here?" I said laughing. We most certainly did not have a pool in Forks High School. In fact we were lucky to have a gym.

"Just come Isabella," he said shaking his head.

"Fine," I sighed. And then he hoisted open the door to the back of the building open. And I saw where my party was being hosted.

"Surprise!" a lot of people yelled and for a moment I was blinded by light. I let out a littl yelp and backed up into Henry, who chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. The back of the school had tiki torches with strung up light everywhere, with tables and chairs where people in their formal wear were sitting. The longest table was filled with food and punch, which CeCe was standing dangerously close to with what looked to be and open flask. And even a raised platform where people were dancing.

But my reaction to the party was not even close to how the male population was acting to my outfit. Especailly when I turned around to whack Henry for not telling me that the whole freaking town would be here and my whole back was exposed.

When I turned around Mike who had been dancing with Jessica had stopped in the middle of the floor and was looking at me with wide eyes. Some boys had dropped drinks spilled things on thier date and some were just down right oggling. I found Edward in the back of the room. He apparently having the greatest reaction had spilled something all over his tie. Alice was now standing in front of him trying to wipe it off.

That ladies and gemtlemen was not even the worst part of those ten seconds. Oh no the absolute worst part was when I realized that grownups were here. Parents and teacher AND THE WHOLE CULLEN CLAN! I am totally serious even Esme and Carlise were there. Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper too. And at that moment I wanted to die. Because everyone was looking at me.

Let the party begin.

**I loved writiting this part. Bella is funny when she's sarcastic. So drama and all that stuff is coming up. A lot of hilarity and tension. Let the party begin people!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	17. Whole

**Disclaimer: Okay don't have much time to rught one. So I will leave you with a few funny qoutes from the mouth of Dan Quayle, Geogre Bush Sr. Vice Pesident 1- "I love California, I practically grew up in Phoenix." 2- "Quite frankly, teachers are the only profession that teach our children." 3-** **"It isn't pollution that's harming the environment. It's the impurities in our air and water that are doing it."** **And my personal favorite, "I stand by all the misstatements that I've made." I don't own Twilight!**

**Sorry for the delay, stuff, you know as in my life, kind of got in the way. Anyway all outfits and gifts will be shown on my profile. And remember this is only the beginning, there will be lots of party drama, when I'm done, we have a lot more to go through.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

Whole

As soon as I let go of Henry's hand and walked forward people surrounded me. I shot death glares at Henry. Who had got to CeCe just in time to stop her from adding some strong smelling concoction into the strawberry punch. He had lifted her up by the waist and pulled her behind the building.

After a minute or two, he came back with two handfuls of miniature bottles, throwing them into the trash and then looking over at me. Smiling happily at me. And I sighed, pushed a loose hair behind my ear and gave him an accepting smile.

For the first time I looked around at who was I was absently conversing with. And then I realized it was half the male population of our school was basically standing in front of me trying to lean casually forward to see down my dress.

I think about Henry and I realized this at the same time, my reaction was to turn a deep red, about the same shade of my dress, I heard laughter coming from the table in the corner, and then the shatter of glass. Betting that where my ex boyfriend and his family were sitting.

Henry's reaction was a little more drastic. He came walking over to me. And gave the group a some what menacing smile. I played along and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Hey guys, mind if I borrow Bella for a dance."

I smiled up at him, "I sure wouldn't mind." I said smiling up at him. I then looked out a dozen speechless guys. I could barely hold in the fits of giggles that were threatening to give us away.

"Well it's settled then," he said again smiling down at me. And with that he led me away from the practically drooling group.

As soon as we were a few feet away, I kissed him. Wrapping my arms aroung his neck, smiling as he kissed me back. When air, and embaressment became a factor we only pulled inches away from each other, "I hope you know," I whispered smiling, "I can't dance."

Henry snorted and kissed me lightly for a breif second, "Oh yes, because you are such little Miss. Coordinated, I mean I was expecting lots and lots of fancy moves. . . maybe even a little salsa."

I titled my head to the side, "You salsa?"

He smiled at me in a disbelieving manor, "How is it that all you took away from that statement was I and salsa?"

I shrugged, "Guess I'm just special like that." I said smiling and gave him a deep kiss and then smiling as I pulled away, "so when am I going to see your super cool salsa-ing moves?"

Henry groaned and pulled me onto the platform. Trying to teach me how to dance, in the process I managed to knock a couple off the ledge, and trip a tall girl who took her date down with her. In the end Henry decided it would be better if we just held each other and sort of swayed to the music. I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole time.

After about a half an hour of doing that Henry suddenly drags me off the platform and off to a less populated area of the party, again I felt Edward's eyes on me.

I ignored it and stared suspiciosly at my boyfried. I said with a sarcastic smile, "So, what's Agent Freak Out. Decided to off me? Because if you get blood on this dress I will personally come back from the dead and kick your ass."

Henry looked at me nervously, "Could you please be serious for one second?"

I stood staight and gave him a mock seriousness look, and pulled my hand into a salute, "I am the face of somber." But I couldn't help smiling.

Henry gave me a look and the smile fell off my face, "What's the matter, Henry?"

And then he started to babble, "Okay now I know you said you wanted absolutely no gifts, and I followed the rule for the party, but, I uh . . . got you something. And if you don't like it tell me and I'll return it. But I am your boyfriend and not getting you something would have been shirking my boyfriedly duties." And then he held out a small box shaped present, wrapped with shimmering navy blue paper and adorned with a silver bow.

"Henry . . ." I said about to repeat my no gift policy.

"Just shut up and open the damn box Isabella," he said looking at me in frustration.

I sighed and gently took the box out of his hand, I toar down the bottom side of the wrapping paper with my fake red nail. It was ring box, I stoal a suspicios glance at Henry before popping open the lid.

Inside was a small delicate silver ring, "Henry-" I said losing my breath. He stood in front of me, and gently took the ring from the box.

**See picture on my profile right now, if you want to understand anything Henry's saying at the moment.**

"It's a claddagh ring," he whispered placing his foreheaed against my own, "The heart symbolizes love, the crown loyalty, and the hands, are for friendship. If you wear it on your right hand with the heart facing toward you it means you love someone."

I held out my right hand without saying anything, and watched as he slowly slid the ring onto my ring finger. And then I looked up, and whispered softly, "I love you Henry, so much." And then we kissed, slowly and gently.

And a tear fell sadly down my right eye. I loved him in every way I could, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. I felt so sad I couldn't breath, like there was a gaping hole in my chest. And all I could is pretend to be happy. Pretend to be whole. So I kissed Henry, with more passion then I should have.

Which is what we were doing until someone yelled cake. I gave Henry a scared look, "Oh god no. . . Henry you didn't."

Then CeCe came over with a devilish smile, she and Henry grabbed either one of my hands, practically dragging me towards the big table, where everyone was gathered, where a huge cake with bright, lit candles was sitting.

Everyone sang at once as I reached them, I squeezed both my bestfriend and my boyfriends hands, for a moment remembering how Edward had promised my birthday would be. Remembering who my boyfriend and best friend used to be. I looked over at the Cullen's, all of them looked morbid, and none of them made eye contact. Edward just stared at the hand that was holding Henry's, the hand where my ring was resting.

I looked from Esme to Alice, to Rosalie, they all looked beautiful, hair falling everywhere instead of up **(pics of there dresses on my profile)**, they didn't belong here. Not at some small town high school, where there most beloved son and brother's ex girlfriend was celebrating her birthday. I clenched my eyes shut and tried not cry.

The singing ended and everyone told me to make a wish. If I would have known what was to happen that night I would have wished for safety, for protection. But I didn't know. I didn't have any idea, so instead I blew out the candles-

And wished to be whole.

**Death, destrution, and changing is coming up. I'm not enjoyng writing these chapters at all. I'm more of a fluff girl. I have to listen to really morbid song to get myself in the mood to even think about writing any of this.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	18. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I have decided that I am going to die my hair green, it will match my eyes. And after that I can get my nose peirced, the only down side is the whole needing a parent signature thing. Because my dad has a rule, as soon as I turn eighteen I can set myself on fire for all he cares, but until then he owns me. And I will keep the hair and skin I was born with. How sucko is that? Not that the whole green hair thing would ever work out for me, I could never pull it off, put the nose ring thing . . . well we'll see. I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry it took so long. Preparing for high school, so the teachers think we need more homework. The only thing I do like is language arts, I wonder why? But yeah their putting me in advanced writing next year. Which means I have to work my ass off.**

**Song: You Could Be Happy: By Snow Patrol (Yes, I incorporated yet another song into my fanfic, deal with it) **

**Chapter 17**

Decisions

Henry was twirling me around like a mad man. And I was laughing, and dancing, and falling. And being unusually happy. I felt warm inside. It's really weird.

"Okay very dizzy. And I really have to use the bathroom now. Be back in five seconds," I said kissing Henry lightly on the mouth, before running back into the school to go to the bathroom.

It was only until I was washing my hands that I noticed him, and I twirled around, "Go away Edward, please. Go away."

_You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_

He stood there just staring at me, "I don't actually know why I came here Isabella. It seems so stupid now. I guess I'm just a gluton for punishment. I mean really, how could I just expect that we would just see each other and everything would just melt away. That everything would be the same, as it was before we started getting bitter and mad."

I sighed, "Edward, nothing is the same. And nothing can ever be the same. Were different. I'm different. And I love him. I love him . . . so much. And I can't just forget. I will never be able to forget."

He looked at me hard again, "And neither can I. So what do we do now?" He asked taking a step forward. And trying to smile, but it was fake.

I ran my hand through my hair, "We try. Try and forget what we used to mean to each other. Forget what we've done to each other. Because Edward I'd somehowlike to be okay with you. I'd like not to hate you. Because hating you hurts me, almost as much as not being able to be with you."

_And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played on lips 'till it's madness in my head_

"So that's it?" he asked looking at me sadly.

"That's all there can ever be. Maybe if it had ended differently. But it didn't. So this is what we have. What we live with. Goodbye Edward," I said walking towards him and kissing him on the cheek. And everything came back, how we used to be. And then it was gone, because it didn't matter anymore.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_

"Goodbye Isabella," he said as we pulled back. And I turned around and walked away, and then I started crying, and running, and I stopped before I opened the doors, and wipped my eyes, making sure my makeup hadn't started running. The leftovers of what Alice had left in my bathroom, were all water proof, she seemed to get the angry and sad crying thing. And then with his eyes on my back, I walked out the door.

_Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

And straight into Henry, "Hey," he said looking down at me, "I was just coming to see if you fell in," he kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand.

I faked a laugh, "How about you go into the bathroom and I'll push you in?"

"How about we just dance?" he said smiling at me.

"That sounds good," I said as he led me out to the dance floor, and into one of those slow dances. Where were so close that we whispered things into each others ears, and started laughing, or smiling, or kissing. And I had that warmth in my stomach again.

_You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far _

I looked up from Henry's shoulder to see Edward and his family walking away. Alice looked back for a moment, and seeing me watching her, waved. I smiled back at her, and waved just a little bit. And then I went back to dancing with Henry. Because that's all there was left.

Two hours later CeCe told Henry and I that she was getting a ride home. Henry was too busy carrying an exhausted me to the car to do the overprotective brother thing and ask who with.

So Henry drove me home. I was basically out for most of it. Until he was carrying me inside and laying me on the couch, and kissing my forehead, "I'll see you in the moring Bella." he whispered into my hair, and squeezed my hand, pulling a blanket up to my chin. And then he turned and started to walk out.

"No," I said still holding on to his hand, "stay the night. Sleep next to me. I want to see you when I wake up tomorrow." I said sitting up, still in my party dress, which was oddly comfortable.

"Seriously," He asked looking back at me.

"Seriosly," I said yawning and scooting over, patting the couch next to me, already partially falling asleep again. He took off his jacket and layed next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and I fell asleep on his chest.

_Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true _

It was the light that woke me up in the first place. And I was looking into smiling ice blue eyes, "Good moring." I said smiling back at him.

"It's the best morning," he said smiling back at me. And we smiled at each other. Until we were kissing. And it was different then before. It would go farther then before. All the way.

_Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do_

And we kissed and he undid the back of my dress, and I unbottoned his shirt, and we kissed. And I wasn't afraid anymore. Not even a little.

"Bella," he said pulling back for a moment, "Are you absolutely sure about this?" he said looking into my eyes.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sure. I love you Henry." I said before kissing him again. "I love you Bella." he whispered back. I was ready to have sex. And it made me sad, and scared, but it felt right. Like it was supposed to happen. And it did.

_More than anything I want to see you go  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world_

**How many of you saw that coming?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, **

**Carly ;)**


	19. Notes

Dear My Awesome Readers, 

I know, I know everyone is feeling neglected (particulary my Twilight readers you bunch of whiners, just kidding), and I'm sorry my updating is taking so long, but tons has going on with me lately, and the only time I EVER have to write is during the weekend, and that's been next to impossible thanks to a projest that's worth almost half of my grade. But fear not, I have all but a little of every chapter ready, and I almost guarentee that ALL storied will be updated this weekend.

**TWILIGHT READERS ONLY**: For those who were wondering I have not finished A Thousand Miles, but this will be the last installment of the series. Get Even Or Die Trying will have a few more chapters and the sequel name will be revealed in the last chapter. And I haven't decided if after I'm done with A Thousand Miles, I'm going to write the story of Bella and Connor or just start another story entirely, maybe we could have a vote, review and if you want the new story, just write new, and if you want more Bella and Connor action, just write Connor. And I'll tally everything up and tell you the results, once I'm done with A Thousand Miles


	20. Halo

**Disclaimer: I think we have all realized by now that I don't own Twilight!**

**Yes I realize I'm probably doing way to many songs with this fic, but deal with it because I really like this song and it fits, anyway this song is called Halo (hence the title) and it's by Bethany Joy Lenz and I'd really appreciate it if you listened to it while reading.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

Halo

I had been up for an hour, watching him sleep. It was almost sunset. I felt different somehow, it was only after, that I realized that with that one single action I had changed the whole course of my life. There was no going back at this point. And that terrified me.

_I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday  
I give you everything I have  
The good the bad_

Unable to control myself, I walked out the door. I was dressed, ripped jeans, brown tanktop, and a zipper up navy blue hoody. I got in my truck and drove away from my house.

I was scared now, after having sex, after losing my virginity I was scared. If Edward found out I was scared for Henry. If anyone else found out I was scared for both of us. I was supposed to be with Edward. That's what everyone thought. It was what was _supposed _to happen. It was what I was _meant_ for. Like I'm somee pure virgin sacrafice. Like I don't make mistakes? Why I'm the one meant for the perfect vampire?

_Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I cant see the ground below  
So help me down, you've got it wrong  
I dont belong there_

And it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to have your whole life planned for you before you graduated high school. What if I wanted my boyfriend to be older then me? What if I didn't want to be changed anymore? What if I just wanted to get saggy and baggy and blue haired, and . . . die? What if I was meant for that? And what about what I want?

What do I do if I don't know what I want? Henry. Edward. Henry. Edward. It was satrting to get a little sickening. Your not supposed to spend the rest of your life with your high school sweetheart. Your supposed to go to college and have casual sex. Your supposed to fall in love when your thirty and you feel like theres no other alternitive then marriage.

_One thing is clear  
I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so,  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you_

I'm supposed to party and get drunk, not fall in love with two guys and lose my virginity. But then again I'm freaking Isabella Swan and this crap usually happens to me. I mean I haven't almost been run over by a car lately so this must be God's way of saying that he still cares.

_I just wanna love you_

I drove, straight forward for what seemed like forever. I didn't know if I could face what would lay in front of me if I returned home, I didn't know if I was ready to go home, I didn't know if I would ever be ready.

_I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I'll fall as hard as I try_

And that's when I saw headlights coming straight for me and I swerved from the road, swerving into the divider. I rested my head on the steering wheel, I knew I could keep driving, but I didn't want to anymore, I wanted to stay here forever. I wanted nothing more. I wondered if I was suicidal.

But I wasn't. I knew I would have to go back, it would kill Henry if I didn't come back, and CeCe, and the Cullen's, who I would love until the day I died, and what happened when Charlie woak up and found that his daughter had abandoned him, just like his ex wife? But for now, I needed to cry about the mess I had made of my life.

_I have flaws and sometimes I__ even say  
So pull me from that pedestal  
I dont belong there_

So I got out of the truck and I fell to my knees and let out a sob. My hands went to my face as hot tears coursed from my eyes in an everlasting flood. In the pouring rain, I kneeled there in the middle of the road and cried. Because me life was more then just a mess, it was unfixable. I had applied irrevocable damage. And there wasn't anything I could do to fix it.

To everyone I'm some perfect little girl, who moved here from someplace sunny, and tamed the untamable boy that is Edward Cullen, and then I gave it all up for no aparent reason, and I fell in love with some new boy and his sister. And I had messed everything up, while everyone's life was going perfect during senior year, mine was ending. And all because I had chosen to move to Forks. And with everything that had happened, everyone still thought I was a nice girl. Even Edward, who's heart I had stomped on, still thought I was good girl. If only they could see me now.

_One thing is clear  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here,  
You wouldn't say so,  
You wouldnt say so if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you__  
I just want to love you_

"Why two of them," I whispered into my hands, "why couldn't I just miserable over Edward for the rest of my life, why did you send him? Because I don't . . . I never deserved him," I started to cry again.

"He thinks that I'm perfect," I sobbed to no one, "but I'm not, and he won't see, he won't see that it's killing me, trying to be perfect for him, because I can't. Because I'm not."

_Like you think that you know me  
But in your eyes  
I am something worthy  
Only in your mind  
_

And I cried, until I heard a car, and I knew I had to get out of the street, so I walked back to the truck, and crawled into the backseat, and closed my eyes, and wished I was a few months back, where I could let Henry go, so that I wouldn't doom us both, because I reliazed now, that I couldn't love either of them, I always would, but I couldn't let either of them love me back, because no matter what, no matter who I was with, I would always. always be thinking about the other.

_Only in your mind_

And then my phone rang, and I answered it because it was coming, from an unknown caller and it might be about Charlie, "Hello," I whispered.

"Hello Isabella," a smug voice came over the line. The voice I could never forget. Victoria. She was calling me. Suddenly my vocal cords were frozen, and I found myself unable to speak. I sprang up into a sitting position, instantly rigid.

_I wear a, I wear a  
I wear a halo_

"Your mate took mine, so I figured I'd return the favor, only, and see this is where it gets very interesting, when I arrived at your home there was a boy there, and he was so pretty I just had to take him with me." she spoke into the phone. And then I had trouble not dropping the phone. She had Henry.

Victoria had Henry.

_One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me_

"He was in a very compromising position when I . . . met him. I have to say, darling, I didn't know you had it in you, Daddy must be proud . . . oh wait. Anyway, he's unconsious, and you better hurry, if you'd ever like to see him again, there's a note somewhere in your home, you have two hours to find it, and then find me. Oh, and Isabella, let's not get that ex and his family involved in this,the boys dies if I so much as smell them. Goodbye Bella."

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you_

I was speeding down the road before I even realized I had moved.

_I just wanna love you_

**I absolutely love cliffhangers don't you? Anyway stay tuned, for the big twist ending believe me its going to be an absolute scream!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	21. Blood

**Disclaimer: I've fallen off a cliff and I can't seem to get up. I still don't own Twilight.**

**Yeah, I know its been forever. I've been SUPER busy. I'll try to update more often though, my goal is at least every other weekend. Hopefully I'll have the rest of my stories updated by the end of tomorrow, or today considering it's one o'clock in the morning. There's one more chapter left in this story, then I'll do a sequel.**

**Chapter 19**

Blood

I came crashing through the doors with a loud slam. I ran through the kitchen and caught my foot on a chair leg, I fell to the floor with a thud, biting my lip on impact, warm blood pooled in my mouth, I gagged and swallowed, if I spit it out it would have been worse. Without feeling anything, I stood, wiping my lip with my finger tips, and bracing myself on the wall.

It took me only moments to start running again, Victoria could have hidden the note anywhere. I tore the house up looking for it. And still with everything out of drawers and boxes I stopped looking empty handed.

I collapsed on the couch sobbing, I had found nothing in the house, Henry was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. It was over. And then I felt it underneath me, Henry's jacket, the soft tan color that I had been wrapped up in more then once. Inside the jacket was what I had been looking for. Inside the note, in messy handwriting was scrawled:

_The Empty Warehouse on Fifth_

I walked halfway to the doorway before I stopped myself, there was something I needed to do before it was over, because it was over, I knew it was over, but before it was done I needed to make sure he understood what had happened, because otherwise he never would, otherwise he would blame himself. So I started to write:

_Dear Edward,_

_The truth is I can't forget, I will never forget you. I love you, and I love Henry. Both in different but equally beautiful ways, sometimes it gets so overwhelming that I feel like in each passing minute I lose some of myself to my feelings. But you know what I have realized? Love isn't enough. It doesn't move mountains, and it can't drain the ocean, it just makes people feel a little less hollow. My love can't protect him. Not from her. So I'll have to give up something else. I'll have to give up my body, that's what she truly wants. My death. Victoria has Henry. And she'll probably kill him even if I do go, but I can't just let him die. It's my fault he's even involved. Besides, a world without you or Henry is not a place I want to live in. I love you. I wish love was enough to bring me back, all those months when I first met Henry, and warn him about me. But even if I could do so I don't know if I would have done anything differently, Henry was someone I needed to know, to love. I hope you can understand that._

_Be safe._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I folded my body, soul, and heart away in that letter, I set it out on the kitchen table in plain view, if he came in a moment too soon he would stop me, I could only hope that by the time Cullen eyes read that letter it would be too late. I brushed it with my finger tips, and a tear trickled out of the corner of my right eye, falling onto the paper. I hugged myself, pulling my jacket tighter, and walked out of the house. I didn't look back, if I did it would have been too easy to stay.

I navigated the car seamlessly, I had driven the trail dozens of times but always with a different destination in mind. A CD Henry had made for me playing weakly in the background. I didn't cry. There was nothing left to cry about.

I had nothing left to lose.

The warehouse loomed in front of me, it had been abandoned on the outskirts of town for years. As I got out of the car my legs gave out for a second and I had to lean on the car for a momment, but I took a deep breath and stood up, walking quickly and pushing the door open with the palm of my hand.

I saw him first. Lying there on the cement floor, he turned at the sound of me screaming his name, and he winced, as I ran for him, falling to my knees and bracing myself on his blood soaked T-shirt, "Henry," I breathed, "oh god Henry. _Oh god._

His eyes fluttered as the looked at me, "Bella," he sputtered, "What are you . . ." He winced as he tried to sit up, I pushed him down gently, "Bella, you shouldn't be here, Bella get out of here she's crazy." I was too busy, pulling off my coat and wrapping it around him, to hear the heels on the pavement.

"Oh trust me you darling little boy, Bella knows how crazy our kind can be," I whipped around and saw her before she grabbed my shoulders, stepping over him gracefully and pressing me against the wall, Henry cried out as he felt me being wrenched out of his arms, and I gasped as all the air left my body, I found myself able to gasp out some syllables, "Let him go . . . he doesn't know . . . he doesn't have anything to do with-"

"Would it hurt you," she hissed, slamming me against the wall and whispering in my ear, "would it hurt you if I smashed his wind pipe with my heel. I wouldn't even feel it, but I'm sure you would. Do you know how easy it would be?" Smiling she tossed me across the floor, I hit the wall and stars danced across my eyes, liquid pooled in my eyelid dripping from a cut in my forehead, the cut in my lip opened and I gagged on my own blood, I couldn't feel my right leg, and breathing was becoming difficult.

She giggled, as she looked down at Henry, "But that would only hurt you," she whispered, "and I'm looking to hurt that ex of yours," She kicked Henry in the chest, before stepping over him and walking towards me. I knew he had blacked out, that he was dying, I didn't know where she had hurt him, but there was so much blood, he couldn't have had much more time.

She kneeled over me, "For James it was death, you took him from me quickly, but for your Edward, I think I would like something a little more painful," she whispered, I couldn't move, everything in my body was going numb, and soon I would die, I closed my eyes gently.

And she slapped me hard across the cheek, "It is rude not to look at others when they are speaking to you Isabella, please refrain from shutting your eyes until I give you permission. As I was saying, the only thing that would upset your beloved more then your death would be internal death, the death of the soul. The thing he fears most for you."

My eyes were open now and I looked at her with shock, before trying to choke out something that was supposed to sound like no, but before I could she grabbed my hair and pulled my head backwards, with one hand she held my neck in position, and with the other she traced the vein, "Smile Isabella, this is what you wanted remember? Isn't wonderful when you get everything you ever wanted." She smiled at me bitterly. And then she bit down.

The pain shot lights into my skull, blood seeped down into my shirt drenching me, and tears dripped down my face, I couldn't breath, but I found myself screaming. I didn't know if she would stop and I didn't know if I wanted her to. Was this what I had wanted? Maybe long ago, I could practically feel the venom starting to flood my veins, she injecting a great amount, and I knew that this time there would be no escape, no quick rescue, I had set myself up for this, dug my own grave, or lack there of. I see it all flash through my mind, all the things I wanted, all the things I could have had. Henry. The life I could have had with him. College, jobs, cities, apartments, bills, marriage, kids, houses, suburbs, middle aged, grandkids, retirement, being old, death, life. And I wanted it all. Everything. I wanted my life to be with him. And now all I would have a forever without him.

And in that moment I wished for death.

But she pulled away. She let me go, seperating herself from my neck, she smiled. Blood was dripping from her chin and she caught in her hand, licking it away she moaned, "I've been practicing for you Isabella, but your blood . . . I don't know how that vamp of yours is able to resist."

I heard her in a different world, I felt like my neck was on fire, I reached with my hand but Victoria swatted it away, "Don't try to hurt yourself Isabella, besides I have to leave you somewhere your boyfriend can't find you. As much as I'd like him to see you violent and begging for blood, my other plan is so much sweeter. We'll let him decide how to dispose of the human."

The pain was becoming so great that I was unable to think about anything else. I had this feeling I was being dragged. Henry. No. I was getting farther and farther away from him, I tried to thrash, tried to break free, but there was nothing I could do, the pain was tearing into me, burning me from the inside out, doing the wave throughout my body, so everything hurt. I couldn't move anymore. I felt an engine purring to life and was lurched forward, and then the bliss of blackness covered my eyelids.

I can't fight the pain.

Try to remember Henry.

Try to remember Edward.

Try to fight. Try to fight.

Can't fight the pain.

Too tired to fight anymore.

**Yes, I've done another cliffhanger. Is anyone surprised? Anyway hoped you liked it. One more chapter to go.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	22. Warm Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Okay so this is the end of the story. There will be a a sequel because this story is a mess right now. And don't worry there will be much love triangle drama in the next installment.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

**Warm Hope**

**EPOV**

**1 hour later**

Bella had missed school. Not missed, actually, ditched. There was no explanation for her absence, and I felt the need to check on her. Some sort of hollow need to see if she was alright that I had yet to shake.

I accepted it. She loved him. And in most ways I respected it. He could give her everything I could not, and I was able to understand that she loved him. He felt even more for her, I had searched every inch of his mind and found nothing but sincerity. His feelings for her were a mirror of what I felt.

And then there was the feeling of hopelessness. If I gave her up that was it. Her lifetime was like the blink of an eye. And after that there was nothing. Not one more person in forever who would be like her, who could move like her, think like her, smile like her. After that, there was nothing. Everything was pointless.

Alice felt my suspicion as well. I had asked her to no longer look for Bella, it hurt to much to see her future unfold, and now Alice was finding it difficult to channel her. Something was happening, I could feel it in every inch of my body. The sense of something dark, something not at all pleasant.

As we passed the house my worst fears were confirmed, the door was ajar, the driveway empty, I was out of the car before it had stopped, it was only because of Alice's quick reflexes that the car did not crash, "Edward," she screeched, her voice a mix of agitation and fear.

The house was in shambles, nothing was where it should have been. In the kitchen, the smell of Bella's blood and tears was evident enough that I found myself rigid. Alice winced when she came into the room, put quickly composed herself. She saw the note before I did, but I was quicker.

I read half of it before I dropped it on the table. Victoria. My fist went straight through a wall before I knew what had happened. Alice was more productive. She ignored my outburst and moved silently to the family room, where she found a crumpled note on the floor, with handwriting foreign to me. There was an address that I barely registered before grabbing Alice's wrist and hauling us both out of the door.

The car ride where I was pushing a dangerous speed seemed to last hours, seconds stretching into minutes that seemed to drum against the inside of my head like bullets to a human brain. Alice was on the phone, talking to Jasper, as she hung up I knew I would have to deal with the rest of my copious family in a few moments.

We arrived abruptly, and I hit the brakes without thinking. Alice went flying, only a quick thrust of her palm to the dashboard stopped her forehead from ramming against the wind shield.

Before we walked in I knew she was gone. There were drag marks in the dust and skid marks on the asphalt. I knew who was in the warehouse before Alice gasped and ran to his side. He was breathing, but not for long.

Henry.

The place reeked of his and Isabella's blood, but there was something else. Alice was looking hard at one wall, "She bit her," Alice whispered. I made a noise in the back of my throat, before whispering something to Alice that would change the coarse of our lives forever, and then I ran, faster then ever before, I ran in the direction I hoped with every fiber of my being Victoria had gone. I ran because it was all I could do. I ran because I had been too late to protect her. But mostly I ran because I couldn't bare to see the results of the message I had left with Alice to give to Carlisle. I couldn't bare to see another innocent person turned into a monster. It was too late for Bella. Too later for Henry.

Too late for hope.

* * *

**BPOV**

A slit of light is the only thing I see when I open my eyes. I punch my fist into the wood and it shatters into splinters. My eyes have memorized the interior before I've sat all the way up.

I'm in a plane.

Its clearly grounded. As I stretch I realize I'm no longer wearing my blood crusted clothing, instead I have on a white dress and no shoes. Barefoot I stand and double over, pain piercing my entire body, running through my body like electricity, making my entire body feel as if it is on fire. My eyes shut in a wince.

As I open them once again there's only one thing I can think about. I move with grace, the metal of the plane bends like liquid as I ram my entire body hard against it. I break through and into a snowy night. I wonder if I'm still in America. Wind whips through my entire body, as I smell the air.

I run savagely. As another gust hits my body my hair whips across my face, as I push it out my eyes I register a piece of platinum on my finger. I wonder where that's from for only a moment. My body cares about something else. I sprint forward, searching for food, for blood.

**I might have the sequel up within the week, but I'm really busy at this time so I might not. I'm not exactly sure what it's going to be called. I'll make sure to tell you though.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


End file.
